From Difference Comes Possibilites
by Poiseta
Summary: What's going on? Why do I keep disappearing from the ones I love? Something's wrong with me...but what? JacobBlackxOC
1. Fire in the Veins

_**All charactors that you recognize are from Shephenie Meyer's Twilight saga. Aubrey is my oc and I own her.**_

_**Fire in the Veins**_

I was in agonizing pain the worst pain I had ever felt before. Rocks and dirt dug into my back and legs. Drizzle was falling on me. It stung my fresh wounds.

Wounds that looked like a flesh eating moth had eaten at my skin. I couldn't feel as much blood pouring out as I thought there should be. The wounds were on my legs, arms, stomach and other places I could only feel.

I cracked open what I could of my eyes but closed them again finding the weight to heavy. 'What had happened to me? Was I attacked? Am I going to die?' No answers came to my mind. Panic flooded me as I tried to remember what was going on. Nothing…nothing came to mind. Horror was all that I could feel. I couldn't remember anything that was going on. I didn't know where I was or where I was even supposed to be.

Aubrey came to mind. My name is Aubrey.

Instinct took over and I tried to move parts of my body. More pain shot through me and I gritted my teeth. This was too much. Maybe I was going to die…

The sound of crushed rocks and broken twigs came from my left. I couldn't turn my head to see if it was an animal. It was quiet for a few minutes until the footsteps came closer. I cracked my eyes open to see a pale figure standing over me.

A terribly dry scream of agony came from me instantly as I felt my skin being pulled away from my body as this person tried lifting my up. The person was quiet as they ran faster than anything I had ever felt. The wind bit at my skin as I tried to keep my breath. The surroundings were only blurs to me. I think I might have passed out because the next thing I noticed was being set on a bed in a well lit room that burned my blurry eyes. People were rushing around; from the little that I heard I assumed there wasn't many.

"What could this be Carlisle?" A soft whisper of a voice asked.

"It looks like her body is falling apart!" a booming voice yelled hurting my eardrums.

"It seems like her body was deteriorating, but now it seems like it's trying to repair itself. She's not going to live though. Her body won't be able to survive this. She doesn't even have enough blood to be alive right now. Her body is missing vital functions."

Whoever had started talking had stopped everyone when he spoke. I tried paying attention to what the man with grave voice was saying but with each wave of pain it got harder and harder to focus.

It was still silent when another voice came in. "Will she be able to survive a transformation?" My focus was fading.

"Son... she shouldn't even be alive now. She'll die….matter of seconds." I couldn't focus anymore pieces of conversation was lost as I turned my attention to the pain.

"Try…already dead….no…agony…she can….look… she's holding on." That was all I heard as all light faded.

Then fire pumped into my veins. Pushing it's lava into my chest then my arms, it made its way to every pore of my body. The pain before was nothing compared to what was happening right now. At least with the wounds I faded in and out of the pain. This thing entering my body was eating what was left of me away. A scream couldn't even escape my throat.

This pain…I'll never forget it. I knew I'd remember it in my afterlife, which seemed closer than ever. Little did I know there are two different afterlives and I wasn't going to the one I was thinking of.


	2. Denial in the Brain

_**Denial In The Brain**_

When I woke up for the second time I felt better than ever before. The first thing I noticed was that I wasn't in pain anymore. After all the pain that I went through god knows how long ago I wasn't even sore. I couldn't believe I felt perfectly fine.

In a strange way I felt too good. Everything was clear and…odd. I never noticed so many details before, everything had texture even the plain white ceiling. It sunk in after a minute though.

How am I seeing so clearly and why wasn't I sore from all that pain? Questions started popping into my head, until a creak came from the door.

"I see you're awake. How are you feeling?" I looked up to see a blonde haired man standing next to the bed. He looked like no one I had ever seen in person before. He had chalky pale skin, golden eyes that were outlined with bags, and a sophisticated aura around him. His face was slightly square. If I had been met him some other day I would have found him handsome.

"Fine… I'm assuming anyway." My voice didn't sound like mine. It sounded odd, too wispy. Not as melodic as this man's voice but close to it.

"Something's wrong with me. Why was I in the woods?" The man seemed disappointed for a brief millisecond before he wiped it off his face and faked a smile. Fake smiles, it seems I knew well of them.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen." That name struck a chord. I couldn't place it but I've heard that name before. "My family and I have been taking care of you since we found you. Nothing is wrong with you. You've merely changed… slightly. As for the incident in the woods we were actually hoping you could tell us what had happened to you there."

He spoke odd. I remembered his voice from that day; he was the one that made people go quiet. His voice had been grave and oddly strong looking back at it now.

"Changed? Of course I've changed I can feel it. Something is wrong so do not try to lie to me, I'm dead aren't I? Everything's over for me. I was attacked wasn't I?" It was only after I asked that I realized he had just said he didn't know what happened to me.

I felt slightly bad I had a life before I died and I couldn't even remember all of it. What's worse is I don't know how I died. Don't get me wrong I remember slight things like what books were and that I had a family. I just don't remember events or how things were before I woke up in those woods.

The blonde angel, I assumed that's what he was, stood there and let me get through with my mental rant. He's probably used to this seeing as he takes care of dead people or am I a ghost now?

The blonde man… er angel…raised an eyebrow at me before opening his mouth to continue. "You are not dead mam'. You're close to it but not exactly."

Now it was my turn to raise my eyebrow? This man was obviously a part of something or you know high.

"I'm going to explain to you what happened when we found you. Now you will have questions but it's important that you remain calm and wait until I'm finished before you ask anything, ok?"

I looked at this strange man for a minute before I realized he was waiting for me to answer him. I nodded my head.

"When we found you…something happened to you and we are not sure how it happened. Your body was severely damaged and we had given you something of ours which…changed you. We gave you our blood to help you survive-"

"So I had a blood transfusion? That's no-" I realized I had cut him off and let him finish talking.

He just smiled as if he didn't just tell me to wait to ask questions. "Our blood isn't like normal peoples blood. We are different you could say." Things started sounding weird. This was like out of a movie.

"You actually didn't take to our blood, I believe it was because of the unusual circumstances." What's unusual I was attacked, shit happens.

Of course I didn't think this shit happens to me but you always assume it's going to be someone else and not you that are going to have something happen to them.

He noticed I wasn't paying attention and waited until I was focused on him before continuing. "Sorry."

"It's alright. As I was saying, because of the dire situation my son took it upon himself to make the decision to attempt to change you." My clothes? I looked down and noticed I was indeed clothed and they were not mine.

"Not your clothes miss, your being. He gave you his blood and tried to change you into one of us. It didn't take completely though. You are barely even one of us."

This was turning into a horror movie. Either I've been turned into an ghost or a vampire. Unfortunately the first one doesn't give each other their blood in order to change them, as far as I know.

I noticed that he had stopped and was waiting on me.

I was frozen until the first thing that came out of my mouth was. "Am I in a fucking Anne Rice book? Because unfortunately I'm starting to assume I'm not a ghost." Honestly panic is shooting through me. I don't know whether to believe this man now or not. Being a ghost was sounding better right now then what he was implying.

The poor man looked taken back at what I had said. I wasn't sure why he was looking like that.

"I'm sorry asking about Anne Rice I know she must make it hard for you guys to live. What with people obsessing over Lestat and thinking that vampire people like you can change their lives and let them live out their greatest fantasies with him." I think things were just spilling out of my mouth now seeing as I had no control over it.

"You do understand that your now part vampire?"

Of course I understand that's why I'm about to piss myself. He didn't look like he thought it went through my head.

Then again I wasn't showing much emotion about this. Although I'm still focusing on the fact that either me or him, one of us is as high as a kite. Seeing as he is trying to tell I am now a vampire and that I am close to believing him. I'm thinking him.

"Sure, but you know you really shouldn't do this to someone who just had an accident or you know died. You could really freak someone out." The man seemed to relax somewhat as I said this.

"What do you mean?" He seemed oddly ok that I was telling him what to do. Maybe he likes dominance.

"HAHAHAHA!" Laughing came from what sounded like down stairs. Carlisle glanced at the door but turned his attention back to me.

"Obviously one of us is high. I believe it's you." More laughter came from downstairs. This time is was from multiple people.

"I assure you I am not high nor are you. I am quite serious in this matter." He was real serious for a stoner then again he didn't actually look like one unless you count his older styled clothes.

I pursed my lips and looked away from him. I'm scared. If he is begin serious, then it might make sense. The reason why I'm not sore anymore, why I feel so different, but wouldn't being a ghost be the same thing almost?

I look down at myself. My skin isn't see through, I'm slightly paler though.

I reach over and pinch my arm as hard as I could."OW! Crap I didn't think it would hurt that bad." I shouldn't pinch so hard I had fingers of steel. But that only proved the fact that I'm not a ghost.

So sadly this man in front of me was telling the truth. I am now a vampire reject.


	3. Clumsy in the Feet

_**Clumsy in the Feet**_

Carlisle had left me sitting in the room after explaining to me that I wasn't completely like all the other…vampires.

He claimed I had some traits of a normal human but that was all we really knew at this point. He only assumed that much because I had a heartbeat, though it was slow and out of beat. To which he said I shouldn't have in the first place. I was also informed that I healed at a slower rate than normal vampires did and that I was able to sleep.

Honestly I was slightly surprised when I was told vampires didn't sleep. I guess folklore got that one wrong.

As for the memory loss, he said since I know my name and what normal everyday things are that I most likely had temporary memory loss. From what he said I should be able to have all my memory back in as little as a month, if my head heals ok anyway.

Apparently along with all the wounds covering my body that day I also had a head injury. Big surprise there.

All of this information was terrifying. Something about everything I was told seemed incredibly weird though, it felt very familiar but another feeling I couldn't place was there. I couldn't have known about vampires existing before all of this right? Could that be why I'm here did I know and someone found out I wasn't supposed to?

"Ugh, I'm getting a headache." I curled up my legs and laid my head on my knees. I could feel my eyes sting with tears but none wanted to spill. I blinked my eyes in an attempt to clear them.

Why was this happening to me?

My blurry vision faded as I sat there pondering. Why am I asking so many questions and moping when I don't have them answered? Carlisle said I should get my memory back soon. Annoyance ate at me as I thought how stupid I'm being. I'm crying over questions that I'll find the answers to soon. Mopping isn't helping anything.

A memory of a voice popped into my head saying. "The glass is half full." I froze at that then smiled at the realization that I was already remembering something. Maybe it wouldn't even take a month.

In excitement I jumped up off the bed and fell on my face when I used too much force. My excitement died down as I realized I'm part vampire.

I'm still not sure what to think about that part of my new life. Will I make it out of this ok? Shaking the forming questions out of my head I force myself to my feet this time more gingerly.

Walking over to the door slowly so not to trip over my faster pace. I crack the door open and look in both directions. Would Carlisle or his family be mad if they found me stalking around their home?

My stomach took it upon itself at that point to grown in hunger.

I patted my stomach. "Yes master, I understand. Food is near, I promise."

At least this gave me an excuse if they found me wondering around. "Grrrrrr." Maybe I should skip the tour and try to find the kitchen first.

10 minutes later

"Fooooood!"

I'm assuming by now that I look like a zombie looking for brains. All these hallways and empty rooms but no kitchen! How big can a house be?

From the corner of my eye I spot a staircase. "Vuala!" I race towards it and surprise surprise I forgot once again my new found speed. I tripped over not only my own feet but the first step of the staircase and went tumbling down. It hurt like a bitch. I know I'm going to have bruises when I reach the bottom.

To say I caused a commotion.

Well that would be right.

It was like a bag of bricks were tossed down the stairs with how much noise I made. I could feel the bruises that were already trying to form on my arms and legs. By the time I landed at the bottom everyone had made it to the room I was now in. All eyes were on me as I looked up from my spot on the floor.

I'm sure my face was probably red. At this point my quest for food had diminished.

Carlisle had his eyebrow raised at me but had a small smile on his face. The woman to his left had her hand over her mouth in shock. Then there were two guys one was as big as a tree the other was smaller but still had a strong build to him. Next to the guy built like a tree was a blonde woman. She had a sneer on her face.

I think they were still confused at finding me on my back at the bottom of their stairs.

Suddenly the big brute let out a booming laugh that shook the house. Whoa. "How could you fall down the stairs? Hahahaha!" This guy was insulting me.

"Excuse me?" I was going to look stupid if I didn't come up with something, I mean who not just falls but tumbles down stairs.

"I didn't trip gravity attacked me." Good going they don't think you're stupid they think your insane now.

That only earned me more laughing and funny looks. I think even the blonde woman that was glaring earlier was trying not to crack a smile that could've been a trick of the eye though.

"So how are you adjusting to everything Aubrey?" I noticed Carlisle was asking me this with a large smile on his face. He kneeeeew.

I squinted my eyes at him. "Perfect. More than perfect. I'm doing fantastic." This time the smaller man quirked an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" He was so testing me and I wasn't going to give in. Call it pride.

I noticed I was still on the floor, as slowly as I could I got up off the floor and faced the group of people.

I couldn't really study their features from the angle I was on the floor looking at them, but now I could see that they were all very beautiful. They also had crazy golden eyes.

The woman next to Carlisle had long wavy brown locks. She had a sweet face and a calming aura, one that would remind you of a caring mother.

The man that looked like he could wrestle a bear was bulging with muscles. I would have been intimidated if his goofy grin didn't give him away immediately. I also noticed his hair was a shade darker than the other woman's.

Next was the stunning blonde. Geez with her around anyone could feel plain. Her blonde hair was in perfect soft waves. It reminded me of a model who had their hair constantly fussed over. She had the high cheek bones and the figure of a model too.

Lastly was the other man. He was small compared to the big guy. Of course compared to me though he had a musclular build. His hair was what stood out though. Unlike a brown or blonde like the others his was bronze with reddish tent to it.

"Shall we all sit down and be introduced?" The woman on Carlisle's left motioned toward the couch and loveseat that I hadn't even noticed. This house was too damn big.

When I turned my head back to them I noticed they were looking at me. "Oh sorry yea." They all sat down excluding the big brute and blonde woman who stood next the each other. I took a seat on the loveseat.

"Aubrey this is my family. My wife Esme, my sons Edward and Emmett, and my daughter Rosalie." The respective people waved and gave a hello or hi when they were mentioned, well excluding the blonde woman, she just stood there.

They didn't look too much alike besides the eyes and pale skin. He must have seen my confused face because the then mentioned. "All adoptive of course." I made an 'O' face.

"Hi I'm Aubrey as you already knew." I gave a pathetic wave.

"You have a deep southern accent. Are you from the south?" Edward spoke up looking confused.

I didn't realize I had an accent. "I honestly don't know. I might be." Edward looked apologetic when I said that.

"I do apologize I did not take your predicament into consideration."

He talked so old fashioned.

"Oh no it's alright. You talk weird too though. How do you keep that same kind of speech in this day and age?"

His eyebrows fused together as he looked as if he didn't know what I was talking about. "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

As a matter of fact they all had a kind of older way of talking Edwards was just more noticeable. "You know the kind of early 1900's speech. Like 'Good day sir. Good day to you, fine gent." I mimicked two old guys saying hello while tipping my imaginary hat and twirling a pretend mustache.

It looked like Emmett wanted to laugh at me but a glare from Rosalie had him holding it in.

At that everyone looked on in confusion excluding the all-knowing Carlisle. Who chose then to speak up.

"Aubrey…what year do you think it is?" What kind of question is that? I thought about being sarcastic but they did help me and it would've been rude not to answer. "2012"

They all looked slightly shocked at what I told them. Maybe they expected me to get the year wrong because of the amnesia.

"Aubrey, it's not 2012."

Paste your document here...


	4. Confusion in the Imagination

_**Confusion in the Imagination**_

"What do you mean? Of course it's 2012 I lost memories of my life not facts."

Some of the Cullen family looked at me in pity. I didn't like that. Pity doesn't help anyone.

"I'm sorry Aubrey but that hit to head must have caused more damage than I originally thought. The year is 1936."

That's when I went ballistic. It wasn't bad enough that I lost my memory, my life, that I had no answers to anything. But this…I knew I was right about the year.

"No! I know I'm right. I'm from 2012. I remember stuff like hurricane Katrina, 9/11, and the assassination of Osama. It's not a head injury. I know that 1936 shouldn't be the date!"

Everyone just kept staring at me…as if they knew they were right. Well they weren't.

Something clicked. I could try to prove it to them. How would I prove it though? I have memory loss; I have no way to prove it. They aren't going to believe me.

"This is bullshit. I believed you about this vampire stuff and now you are going to act like I'm crazy because I say I remember being from 2012?" By this point I am exasperated.

The whole Cullen family is staring at me waiting for my next outburst. What am I supposed to do? I could tell them things that would happen but they wouldn't happen until nearly eighty years from now.

"We aren't saying that we don't believe that you have memories of the year you say. It's just that the brain can play many tricks. Especially with the injury you had to the head it could be the cause of these false memories, in no way do we doubting you though."

I suppose Carlisle had a point, it still bothered me to know they thought my memories were fake though.

Edward was staring at me with his eyebrows furrowed as if he was thinking very hard about something. His face is what drew me out of my thread of thoughts.

God I hope my face didn't look like that when I was thinking that hard. Not that his face was bad looking, but pursed lips, crossed eyed and a uni-brow? Not attractive.

I finally got slightly bothered by his constant staring. "What?" He popped his head up as if he wasn't expecting me to say anything to the constant stare.

He didn't pay any heed to me after he came out of his daydream though, but quickly turned his attention to Carlisle. "Carlisle…I can't hear anything." I was completely lost. Did he go deaf all of a sudden?

Everyone's attention turned to Edward to my relief.

Carlisle looked stunned with wide eyes and mouth slightly agape. The look was lost as soon as it came though as it was replaced with a raised eyebrows.

"Hmm that is fascinating. Are you positive?"

It was a non-rhetorical question. At this rate my sarcastic tongue was going to eventually get the better of me.

He turned back to me and asked "Aubrey, do you think you could imagine something. Picture something in your mind?"

What an odd request but hey what could be weirder then what's going on with my life right now.

I wasn't sure what to think about. Catching my confusion, Edward turned back to me. "Just think of anything at all."

Immediately after he said that my mind drifted to the woods when I was found. The sky was cloudy and rain had drizzled on me as I had laid there on the ground.

"I saw when I found her in the woods. I was only catching small snippets when I focused earlier though." Edward's frustrated voice shook me from my thoughts. He didn't sound annoyed but heavy with confusion and thought.

I'm not sure what they were getting at this was all still so foreign to me. My eyes had unintentionally focused on the love seat I was perched on. It was a dark brown fabric, soft to the touch. As a matter of fact the whole room was in browns, whites, and grays. It was nice you could tell it was older fashioned though. There was a fireplace I hadn't noticed either, it had been off to the left. It looked like it had never been used before. As a matter of fact this whole house looked like it came out of a catalog it was so clean and unused.

Carlisle's voice snapped me out of my fixation with the colors of the couch. "I'm sorry we left you in the dark didn't we?"

"Just a little." At this point I think it would be better just to ignore the weirdness of all this.

"Well Edward here has the ability to read minds. So far he has not come across anyone who he couldn't completely read." I tried to ignore the creepy vibes I was getting from this. Does that mean he was able to tell when I was ogling every single one of them? Well damn.

"Except you." That was a relief. "So you can't read my thoughts?"

"I can read your mind but when I want to I can't see or hear anything at all. I heard you earlier when you were in your room though and I saw when you were in the woods earlier."

Wonderful I am around a mind reader who will probably catch the worst of my thoughts.

Esme spoke up. "Maybe you can only see the thoughts she is focusing on." Her voice strikes me. It's melodic like the other Cullens' but hers had a sweet undertone to it.

Her husband had his hand to his chin in thought as he nodded next to her. "That just might be."

"Why though am I the only one who he can barely read though?" Not that I'm complaining but curiosity is my best friend and worst enemy right now.

"That my dear, is uncertain all we can assume is that either it has to do with your injuries or that you had a special gift for blocking people out in your human life." Injuries injuries that's all I'm hearing lately.

My stomach took this pause as sign to express its anger once again.


	5. Hunger in the Stomach

Hunger in the Stomach

"You must be hungry." Esme smiled gently she stood up and made her way into the kitchen. At the prospect of food I automatically stood up to follow.

Before I could make it halfway to where she had went she had come back. Standing infront of me she held out a small bag of… blood. I've never been a very squeamish person, but at the realization that she wanted me to drink that I turned green.

"Uhhh." I just looked at her and back down at the blood bag.

"We knew you would be hungry when you woke up so we had some stored away." She said it as if she was happy to be handing it to me. I didn't want to insult her, but no way in hell am I drinking that. It could have HIV.

"Actually I'd rather have something to eat if that's ok with you." The smile on her face converted to confusion.

"I guess I should have expected this with all your other human tendencies." At that I looked back at Carlisle who had been the one to speak. "I'm more then positive it would be beneficial if you drank it though seeing as you are partially a vampire." At that I could have sworn Rosaline's constant glare intensified toward me.

Next thing I know the blood was all but forced into my hand.

"Do I have to?" I know it was rude but I couldn't help as dread coursed its way into my body. One look from everyone told me I had no choice.

I sighed and opened the plastic baggy as carefully as I could as not to spill it. I looked at everyone's expecting faces, before I plugged my nose and chugged. It wasn't downright awful but it wasn't pleasant either. I could definitely feel the metallic liquid force its way down the back of my throat.

I could still taste it when I had finished it. The thing that struck me odd though is some of my hunger had died down. Not all if it but the pain had vanished, now I just had an empty feeling in my stomach.

"How do you feel?" Carlisle had appeared right in front of me standing next to Esme.

"Better…my stomach is still kind of empty though." I felt weird telling them the blood had helped me. The fact that I was a vampire now still hadn't stuck completely.

Esme beamed when I mentioned I was still hungry. It didn't take even a millisecond before she grabbed my wrist.

"AH!" I yanked my hand back unintentionally and drew it up to rub my wrist. There was a bruise on my wrist, I'm assuming from when I fell down that stairs. When I caught the look on Emse's face I felt horrible. It looked crestfallen.

I panicked as I tried to think of something to say to make her feel better. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I just bruised my wrist from the fall and I didn't realize it."

She seemed to accept that since she looked relieved as the smile came back on her face. "Oh you poor dear, how about we go put some ice on that while I make you something to eat?"

At that I grinned and let my sore wrist drop to my side. "Yes, a million times yes."

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months and soon I had already spent six months with the Cullens.

I gained most of my memory back. Pieces of things had returned slowly day after day. For instance I was 18 and I used to have a family that consisted of a mother, father, two sisters and a brother. I was from the south, born and raised in Jefferson, Arkansas.

I had been going to college for building designing and was three years into it.

Unfortunately along with the memories sadness soon followed of what I had lost. I'm thankful that I've had the Cullens here with me to help me cope.

They even tried to help me find my family so that I could say goodbye. Carlisle had told me since I was still somewhat human it would be fine to do at least that but as far as going home permanently that wasn't possible. They couldn't risk the existence of vampires getting out among humans.

It wouldn't have mattered anyway.

They couldn't find any records of me. Nothing of my birth, nothing of my existence, we even went to Arkansas to try to find my family but there were no records of them either. I couldn't even recognize anything there from my memories.

The one thing that has bothered me most though was the fact that I still don't know how I got here or why I had been so badly injured that night. I haven't given up on proving to everyone that I'm from 2012 either. With the fact that there were no records of me or my family that only made me focus harder on proving it. Still I don't know how to though.

So far I'm currently living with the Cullen family. It's surprising how fast they accepted me.

I had spent a lot of time with each family member and formed my own bond with them.

Esme was like a second mother to me. She was great whenever I needed help with something she would be there. Whether I couldn't figure out how something worked or if I locked myself in another room, she'd be there waiting to help me.

Carlisle had also become a great father figure. When I got hurt he'd always be the one to bandage me up, which happened a lot, especially when Emmett was involved. He seemed to always have the right advice too.

Esme and Carlisle really were the perfect parents. They acted like I had been their child all along. They doted on me when I did something good and they would be disappointed when I did something wrong.

Which reminded me of the time Emmett made me break a window and ruin Esme's flower bush.

Flashback

~ "Dr. Evil shall never be captured tiny one! You have no choice; surrender now and the bear won't get it." Emmett had a stuffed bear dangling in his outstretched arm. Edward had given me it to me a week before and already it had a missing eye and was looking worn out. Since early that morning Emmett and I had been subjecting it to makeovers with Rosalie's makeup so now it had stains too.

After that he decided to take Mr. Snuffles as a hostage though.

I had been hiding inside one of the cabinets that was beside him. So far I hadn't been able to get the bear back after it was taken hostage by this beast.

Luckily the last he saw of me was when I chased him up stairs. I don't think he realized I had made my way into the kitchen when he had lock himself inside of the bathroom.

"Aww is wittle Aubee afwaid to come get her toy?" He laughed as he watched the doorway expecting me to come running through it.

Well sir I have learned from that.

I could never get Mr. Snuffles with brute force strategy is the only way I could get something from Emmett.

With that I flung the cabinet door open and jump towards Mr. Snuffles in an attempt to grab him out of his grip. Just as I was in midair Emmett saw me and with faster reflexes then me pulled the bear to his chest and dodged my attack.

Before I knew it I was going straight threw the bay window that Emmett had previously been blocking with his oversized body. It had hurt but luckily I had landed on a thick flower bush.

When realization that I had just destroyed the bat window and Esme's prized flowers I froze in shock and looked at Emmett who had a similar look on his face.

Immediately after we shared that look of shock and horror of what was to come I saw him run further into the house with his hands in the air yelling. "I didn't do it!"~

Luckily Emse wasn't too upset about the bush and window, she had actually been more concerned about me. I didn't get away scot free though. I had to fix the window and replant a new flower bush. As a peace offering of leaving me to take the fall Emmett had helped me fix the window.

Edward and I had also become very close recently. He consoled me when we weren't able to find out what had happened to me or any records of my family. He was very sweet towards me and was a true gentleman.

On quite a few occasions I would sit and listen to him play the piano he had in his room, I'd also come visit him when I couldn't sleep, which happened a lot. It seemed I only ever slept for about four or five hours.

Rosalie was the member I had spent the less time with but I was actually making up for that lately. She was very cold to me when I had first arrived.

Edward had told me it wasn't anything personal and that I shouldn't take it to heart, but I couldn't help myself. One day I had confronted her about why she was so cold towards me.

Flashback

~ I didn't want to face Rosalie but if Emmett could deal with her why couldn't I? I was tired of not being able to have conversations with her and getting cold stares. I had stood in front of her and Emmett's bedroom for approximately two minutes before I heard her breath out an annoyed sigh and all but stomp towards the door.

The door opened and the blond ice queen looked down at me. "What?" She was annoyed already and all I was doing was standing in the doorway, tell me it's nothing personal now Eddy.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked her as I looked up at her with my lips pursed.

She stood there for a brief moment before stepping to the side and letting me in. Score! I see a crack in the shield. She closed the door behind me.

"Hurry up I'm busy."

Maybe not.

"Why do you hate me?" I hated beating around the bush and I assumed Rosalie didn't like it either because she smirked at that. Either that or she was planning on murdering me and was thinking where to hide the body.

"Why do you think I hate you?" She crossed her arms as she stared me down.

"You always give me cold glares and refuse to speak a word to me. Did I do something to offend you because as far as I know I've never even said anything to you." I studied her reaction to my words but all she did was sigh and walk over to a couch and sat down.

"You haven't done anything to me, Aubrey. I just hate that you got off so lucky." How the hell did I get off so lucky?

"How am I lucky Rosalie? I lost my memory and my life. That's anything but lucky." By that point I was annoyed how could she say that.

"You don't understand. Your only part vampire, you can do things we can't and yet you still have the benefits of being immortal. You're still alive and we're dead." She looked angry at me but her voice held sorrow. She was jealous.

"You got off lucky. You get to live like a human, blend in perfectly, and do all the things humans can. You'll get to have a family of your own someday."

I wasn't sure what to say. The more I thought about what she said though made me realize she wanted to be able to have her own family. I didn't blame her for being mad at me. I would be too. Even though I was part vampire now I still was able to do a lot of things that she couldn't.

"If you want to be mad at me I don't blame you. I would too." I walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"I can do so many things still that you can't. I understand that I got off lucky with that. There's things that makes my life worse too though. I have no origin; I had no existence before I came here. All I have are forming memories that can't be defined as real. You may be not like that I got off lucky, but I see you as lucky too. At least you know your life story and that it was real."

At first when I spoke she glared but as I went on her gaze softened.

"Now all we can really do is just live through it though."~

Rosalie had softened up towards me after that. She wasn't overly friendly but we were getting to be close to friend lately.


	6. Sadness in the Heart

Saddness in the Heart

I couldn't sleep, again. It's 4 in the morning and like usual I only got 5 hours of sleep. Of course I feel fine but that fact I can't sleep through a whole night always bothers me. There's no use trying to go back to sleep since all past attempts to go to sleep after five hours are futile.

Throwing the covers off of me in annoyance I get up and walk out of my room. I'm actually surprised that I didn't hear any sounds around the house. Usually Emmett is bringing down the house at all hours of the night.

I jog down the hall to Emmett and Rosalie's room and knock on the door. I wait for a minute and there's no noise. Edward's room was right next to there's so I make a go for him. Luckily when I knock there's a low reply. "Come in."

I crack the door open and stick my head in. Edward was reading Gone with the Wind. "Hey Eddy, are you busy?" He looked up and flashed a smile as he set it book down next to him.

"Of course not, do you need anything?" I recon he knew why I was here, but asked anyway for my sake. Just about every night I was either with him or Emmett.

"Oh no, I just woke up and I couldn't find anyone else so I thought I'd come bother you." At that his smile got slightly larger as he let out a chuckle.

I walked over to him and took a seat beside him on his couch. I've come to notice over the time of being here that instead of beds they had replaced them in each room with couches.

"Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett actually just left a few minutes ago to hunt. They mentioned being back in a couple hours. Rosalie is probably just around the house somewhere."

"Oh." We sat there minute in silence.

I wasn't sure if I should ask him. I've been thinking about asking him for a while now, but I'm afraid it could offend him or make him think I was ungrateful. Curiosity got the better of me though.

"I was wandering about something." I guess he knew something was bothering me because at that Edward turned his full attention to me.

He leaned forward resting his clasped hands on his lap. "Ok, what is it?"

"Why did you change me that night?" It had been on my mind a lot lately. It wasn't unknown that he thought of himself as a monster. So why would he choose to turn me into something that he himself didn't enjoy? It didn't bother me too much at first but the more I got to know him the more I wandered about it.

He averted his gaze to his hands that had tightened their grasp on one another. It was silent as I waited for his answer.

Maybe I upset him. Obviously he was upset that I brought the topic up, because now it was like he'd turn to a statue. He wouldn't even blink he just sat there staring at his hands.

Right as I was about to open my mouth to try to change the subject though, he spoke up.

"I'm sorry."

That's not what I expected.

He still looked focused on something else when he spoke again. "I wasn't thinking straight after I found you. All that was on my mind was what couldn't possibly happen to you. You laying there covered in blood, mud and fresh wounds…I had never seen anything like it before. There was so much blood."

That was when he finally looked at me. The sadness and anguish in his eyes were something I never saw before, if he could cry I knew he would be. It shook me to my core.

"I almost didn't save you. I was so close to finishing you off myself. Until I stood over you and you opened your eyes, I could see your pain. You shook me out of the frenzy that was about to devour me."

Edward closed his eyes in what looked like shame and relief rolled into one.

"I couldn't see you die after that. Letting you die would have felt as if I had killed you myself. You were so strong even so close to death. Even when you were supposed to already be dead you held on. It's like you were a sign from god as if to say 'No matter what anyone can pull through.'" Surprisingly he had a tiny nearly non-existent smile on his face. You could still see the sadness in his eyes though.

I moved closer to him and laid my hand on his shoulder.

"Well I want to thank you. If you hadn't have pulled through or god forbid been there that night I would have died. You saved my life and I'll always be grateful for that. Besides now I get to spend my time with you and of course everyone else too."

He gave me a smile, this time I could see the happiness in his eyes. With that he stood up. "Come on you must be hungry."

I cover my mouth with my hand, put on a shocked face, and let out a fake gasp. "Why Mister Mason, I do believe you know the way to my heart!"

With that I jump up and run past him and out the door. I've successfully learned how to not use too much force when I jump around, for the most part anyway. "Come on slow poke, cook me food!"

It probably sounded rude but since my first accident with the old timey stove I was band from using it anymore. An image of the old stove with flames dancing around it popped into my head. Luckily we, as in they, were able to put it out before it spread further then the counter. Of course a strictly enforced rule was now in place.

Aubrey was not allowed to use the stove.


	7. Memories in the Dreams

_**Memories in the Dreams**_

I was currently out taking a walk. They didn't want me to be around a lot of people without their supervision yet so I had to promise to stay close. Not that it really mattered I went out with Esme once to get groceries and this place was a ghost town there's probably a maximum of two stores here.

There's so many trees and nature, it's nothing compared to 2012. I've still been trying to prove to everyone that it's not just my mind playing tricks on me but so far it's pointless.

Things have been getting increasingly confusing lately more so than usual. I still have memories coming back to me, but the newer ones I've been remembering are out of place and odd.

Just last night I had a dream I was watching Edward protect this girl from another vampire. Every now and then I would see moments where everyone is together, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and two other people whose name escape me.

It was always a male and a small female though. They were always with the rest of the Cullens as if they had always been there.

The man had thick wavy blonde hair, he was lean and tall. There were also barely noticeable scars on his neck and jaw.

The woman herself was pixie like. She couldn't have been more than five foot. Her hair was black and short and choppy.

Whenever I saw them in the brief memories they always were by each other's side. They were very cute together.

What made me grieve though was the fact that I've not only been seeing these new people but also their pasts, not only the two strangers but everyone else's too.

I now have memories of when Carlisle was attacked by a vampire that had hid in the sewers and how he had to hide in a potato cellar.

Edward had to watch both of his parents die as he was dying too.

Esme jumped off a cliff after she lost her newborn baby.

Rosalie was raped and left to die in the streets by her fiancé.

Emmett got mauled by a bear and was found by Rosalie.

Now I even knew of the past of the two strangers that were now imbedded into my mind. The girl was put in an insane asylum after she had a vision of her mother being murdered and the man was used as a tool for war.

And they just kept on coming, they haven't stopped yet. Every night I see more. More than I ever wanted to see.

Crunch Crunch

I stopped walking. There were noises coming from behind me. It sounded like footsteps but they were soft and clumsy. I listened carefully. The crunching noises of leaves moving had stopped almost right after I had.

After a minute or two of not hearing anything after that I continue walking. Immediately the sounds of following feet started back up again. Either I'm being followed by a left footed midget or…well that's all I can really come up with.

I mean what other possibilities are out there? My mind went to vampires but I dismissed that. A vampire wouldn't be that clumsy. Then memories of me practically throwing myself through a bay window and down stairs and Carlisle saying 'you're a vampire' came to my mind.

Maybe I'm the only vampire like that though.

Wonderful I meant to reassure myself but I just wound up making myself feel bad. I was drawn out of my thoughts though as soon the footsteps got louder and faster. I started to panic should I run? No they always said that only entices whatever's stalking you.

It was getting closer though. If it's an animal I could take it right? I mean I've held my own with Emmett for a total of five seconds before and that's a feat in its self.

It sounded like the pounding of the leaves were right in my ear now though. Fuck this. I panicked and ran for it. Is it chasing me or did it stop? No the one that looks back in the movies while being chased always die first. I have to know what I'm dealing with though.

I look back and don't see anything. I slow my pace and come to a halt. What the hell? I spooked myself for nothing, there was nothing there. I felt like an idiot but none the less I was relieved.

With a sigh of relief I turn around to go back the way I had just previously ran from. They are probably wondering where I am by now.

Before I can go five feet though I jump a foot into the air as a small creature pops it's head out from behind a thick oak tree. In shock I fall backwards and hit my head on a low hanging limb.

Now I felt horrible. Not just from the tree slap to the back of my head. I ran from a little kid in the woods. Confusion struck. Why was a small child in the woods by himself?

I studied him closer he as hugging tree that he was hiding behind, but I could tell he had black hair and russet skin. He looked about four years old. What kind of parents let a child that age wander around outside alone? Maternal instinct hit me at that point.

"Hey, are you ok sweetheart?" I was still sitting propped up on the ground from my fall so I was about eyelevel with the boy.

He stayed silent though, his big eyes looked me up and down. I guess trying to figure out if I was a predator. News for you buddy you're the stalker here. At a closer expection you could tell he was scared, so I kept my mouth closed. I didn't blame him so young and being lost in the woods, who wouldn't be scared.

"My names Aubrey, what's yours?" I gave him a smile to try to settle his unease.

With hesitation he finally spoke up. "William." It was so soft I would have had to ask him to say it again had I not had better hearing then a normal human.

"Well William that's a nice name. What are you doing out here the woods though?" His face took the form of an annoyed pout but stayed silent at that.

"You must've gotten in trouble, huh?" I hit it right on the head I'm assuming because he just glared at me with his brown eyes.

"I didn't do anything." He lost some of his unease because he dropped his hands to his sides and stepped away from behind the tree.

"Really, then what happened?" Talking to kids was hard and frustrating. You had to side step with them all the time. They were like woman on their periods, one wrong move and you're out unless you give them candy.

"Mary broke the window and blamed it on me. Dad didn't believe me though." Aww his voice was so sad. I wanted to hug him to death and console him at the same time.

"Well did you confront Mary?" He gave me a look of confusion when I said 'confront'. "You know ask her why she did it."

He crossed his tiny arms and stomped a foot into the dirt with a look of defiance. "Why would I want to talk to that poop head?"

"Well maybe she panicked and was afraid of getting in trouble. I bet if you told her how you felt and that what she did got you in trouble she'd come clean to your dad about her breaking the window."

He looked skeptical with one tiny eyebrow raised and his lips mushed together. "I don't think she will, but hey if I'm right then you owe me."

Owe him? What am I a candy machine? This little nugget had a thing coming to him if he thought I owed him anything. I looked over at him but I quickly forgot the thoughts that were going through my head. I couldn't stay mad at that face, my god how could anyone even get mad at him?

With a sigh I agreed. "Alright buddy you got a deal. Now where do we go from here to get you home?"

I looked down at him as I stood up from my spot on the ground. All he did was stare up at me though and shrug his shoulders.

"You don't know how to get home?" A shake of the head had me walking around for the next hour and a half until I found a dirt road. Notice how I mentioned I was walking this bugger had gotten tired after fifteen minutes and was now being carried on my back. Luckily it didn't slow me down any.

I thought I was never going to find my way out. I had apparently gone further from the Cullen's residence then I had originally planned.

Houses soon started to pop up after being walking along the road for thirty minutes. After the third house I wound up passing a crappy sign that stated "Welcome to La Push."


	8. Mysteries in the Body

_**Mysteries in the Body**_

"I remember that house. I think we're close to my house!" William was still currently riding piggy back so when he said the last part it was like he plugged his lips to my ear and screamed.

"That's great Will! Do you have an idea how far your house is from here?" I turned my head to face him; he was now laying his chin on my shoulder with his arms wrapped about shoulder and neck.

"Umm I don't know, but I think it's close by. Dad takes us down this road all the time to go to town."

We pass by a few houses as I look for a sign of anyone. The houses were all made out of wood and spaced out from one another. They were simple and cute.

No one was in site. I suppose that's a good thing. I already broke the promise that I would stay close to the house, I didn't need to be around a lot of people too and get myself into further trouble. There weren't a lot of homes but there was certainly more than Forks had so I had expected there to be more people out and about.

Thankfully when it started to seem like I wasn't going to find Will's house he shoved his chunky finger in my face. He was pointing towards a small cottage that was surrounded by trees. It was slightly further off from the other houses but still considered close by.

I walked up the steps to the porch and went to knock on the door. The front door was open and the screen door was shut giving me a glimpse inside the house. I could hear a radio on somewhere in there.

I knocked on the door hoping if anyone was in there they would be able to hear me. I waited for footsteps but there were none.

"Hello?" I try knocking again but still no one answers. I bend down to set Will on the ground. "Do you know where your parents are Will?" He put a finger to his chin and thought for a minute before grabbing my hand.

"They might be in the back yard." Before I could say anything he was yanking on my hand pulling me down the steps and towards the backyard. Before me and Will even round the corning of the house, a tall burly comes hurtling around nearly crashing into us but stops barely a centimeter away from me.

I freeze this guy was as big as Emmett if not bigger. No way in hell is this normal.

This man had to be at least pushing close to eight feet. To my five foot and one inch self it was like I was Jack and he was the bean stock. I wish that was case though because my damn I wanted to climb all over him. This guy was like a tanned god. I bet he had a huge one too just by looking at his gigantic frame. He also had long black pin straight hair and those muscles I thought I was going to jump his bones right there. His face was strong with luscious lips, a slightly flatter nose. He actually looked like he was of Indian decent.

Once I focused on his face though I realized he was glaring down at me his nose was wrinkled as if I just shoved garbage up his nose and his eyes crossed at me. I back up slightly this guy obviously didn't like me staring at him. Not my fault maybe he should gain weight and be less attractive if he didn't want that kind of attention.

"William, where have you been?" The guy's eyes never left me as he addressed the little boy to right that still had a grip on my hand.

"I was hanging out with my new friend Aubrey! She helped me get out of the woods." Will said this as if it was the best thing in the world to happen. He was obvious to the glare this guy was giving me.

The man briefly looked down at him and at our entwined hands. His glare softened slightly when he looked back at me, it was still there though as he studied me.

This guy seriously scared me he was like a warrior waiting to strike if I even made the wrong move.

"Um... are you Will's dad?" I tried to avert his intimidating gaze by shuffling my feet in the dirt.

"Yes, I am."

"Oh ok. Well I actually found him out in the woods near my house, so I thought you might want him back." I attempted to joke to lighten the tension but it seemed it only made me look like I was crazy. "I'm lucky that your house wasn't that hard to find. It was very noticeable from the road."

After I stopped blabbering the man gave me a once over before turning towards his son. "You're still in trouble for that window and for running off like that. Everyone is still out looking for you." While the big man spoke I would catch him glancing over at me then turn his eyes back to Will.

He may have been extremely hot, and I do mean hot, but that was no reason to be rude.

William looked down at the ground as he was scolded. I felt bad he was being blamed for the window still but I thought it would be best for his sister to come clean instead of me butting in. "I'm sorry, but I really didn't break the window. Mary really did do it." His little feet stomped into the dirt in defiance, his bashfulness at being scolding over as he stood his ground.

The Indian god showed his annoyance and sighed in frustration. "Listen I don't want to hear about it anymore, you're grounded." That irked me he could at the very least hear his son out.

"Will, why don't you go talk with your sister?" I removed my hand from his and put it on his back careful not to push too hard as I gave him a small push.

He just looked up at me and huffed. "Fine…but you still owe me." I left out a laugh at that this kid reminded me of me. As if he was entitled to anything he could get.

"I know…I know a deals a deal. I should make you pay a fee for me having to carry you all the way here though."

I ruffled his short hair as I watched him run around the rest of the house in search of his sister. "Do you hang out with those pale skins?" This caught my attention. My shock must have shown through though.

"I can smell them on you. You don't look like one of them." He circled me looking me up and down. "So why have you been around them." His voice was as cold as the winter that had recently faded into spring.

"If you mean the Cullens then yes, I have been around them. I live with them." It was now his turn to look shocked but it faded into a sneer.

"You know what they are and yet you stay? Your either stupid or hope to become one of those leeches. Well news flash they can't turn anyone unless they want to start a war." This confused me; no one ever told me that. They already tried to turn me though, would that mean there is going to be a war if anyone found out?

"Don't call them that. They helped me when I needed it and for that I'm grateful. In no way am I stupid either. I know they don't plan on changing me either." Because they already did, protecting that fact though was something I needed to do though if it might cause trouble for them. I couldn't help to defend them; they had become my family in the time I've been here.

His look softened after a moment. It looked cute on him but the sudden change of attitude made no sense. "Are you indebted to them? If you are being forced there against your will I can help. My pack and I protect humans from the likes of them. We are more than capable of keeping you safe."

This man didn't get it. I scoffed at this. "I am not indebted to them. In no way are they even forcing me to stay with them. I choose to stay with them."

He looked as if he didn't know what to say at first but it didn't take long for him to open his mouth to retort. Before he could say anything though the screen door to the porch open and slammed shut and two running feet were heard coming towards us. Indian man's gaze turned to something behind me.

I looked behind me as the feet came to a stop not too far behind me. Will was standing next to a girl that looked to be barely a year older than him.

"Daddy…William didn't break the window…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lie." The girl refused to look at her father. Thank god I'm not the only one that fins him intimidating.

At this the man just let out a huge sigh and slumped his shoulders. Who's stupid now?

"I'm sorry for blaming you Will. As for you young lady go inside, I'll deal with you later." The young girl ran inside after that.

Will came to my side and hugged my leg. "Thank you Aubrey, it worked! When do I get something?" I couldn't help laughing at his face. He had the hugest grin on it which showed two missing teeth.

"I'll bring something next time I'm near here, ok?" At that he smiled and ran off back into the house.

"What did you do?" He had his eyebrow raised at me.

At that I turned back to him. "Oh well, I told him if he told her how it had gotten him in trouble and how badly it made him feel that she would come clean. I always did it with my siblings when I was younger, of course it really only works when they are still little."

I smile at the thought of my siblings, they seemed so far away. All I had of them were memories after all.

"Well thank you for that then. It's hard to tell which one is lying sometimes. My name is Ephraim Black by the way." I didn't really expect the man to be so nice. This Ephraim still made me nervous to be around simply because of his sense of authority that practically radiated off of him.

I had a nagging feeling that Emmett might be bothered that I was gone for so long.

"Well it's nice to meet you and you're very welcome. My name is Aubrey. I should probably get going they are more than likely wandering where I've been for so long."

When I mentioned going home his face went rigid. I'm not sure why he didn't like them so much, they were practically a happy family that kept to themselves.

"I'd advise you to keep a watchful on them if you don't plan on leaving them soon. Pale skins shouldn't be trusted so openly." His words struck but I wasn't sure if it would be too good of an idea to get on this guy's bad side.

I just give a soft smile and try to annoy the nagging feeling to stand up for them. "I'll do my best." With that I started walking back down the dirt road towards Forks.

This only added onto thing plaguing my mind. Why did they hate the Cullens and why had he been so worried about them turning me?


	9. Pancakes in the Face

_**Pancakes in the Face**_

I had been right. I could tell Emmett was angry the way he had his arms crossed and his foot tapping against the wooden porch when I walked up the driveway.

"You've been gone for hours."

"Sorry I was in the woods and I got side tracked." I walked up the steps as I came to stand next to him while looking up at him.

He didn't say anything else as he turned around and walked into the house. I didn't think he'd be this upset. I just stood there for a minutes before I heard someone walk up the steps.

"He was really worried about you." I looked at Edward. Where had he been?

"I was out hunting." I didn't know I had been thinking about it that hard for him to know what I was thinking about. "Your face is pretty easy to read after a while."

"Oh." I faced the door that Emmett had just walked through. "Why is he so worried though? He knew I was going for a walk."

I turned my attention back to Eddy for an answer. "You remind him of his little sister. I see him comparing you two together sometimes, you don't look much alike but you act the same. I think he's trying to protect you like he didn't get to do for her since he was changed." I never even knew he had a sister.

"He'll be ok soon though. He can never stay unhappy for more than five minutes." At that Edward smiled and walked into the house with me trailing behind him.

Now I was currently sitting staring at him trying to break his concentration. He was sitting on the couch and I was sitting on the coffee table between him and the TV. I still couldn't get a reaction out of him. He just sat there pretending he could see through my head. So far it's been this way for twenty minutes now.

"Please Beast. I'm sorry I didn't mean to be gone so long." He wouldn't even open up to his nickname. Finally giving up I sigh and move from his view and walk into the kitchen.

He still had his head facing the television. So I did the only thing I could think of to get him out of his damp mood. I searched through the kitchen and found the pancake mix. I dump it all out in a giant bowl and fill it with water. A glance at the living room and I saw his ears perk up in curiosity.

With the bowl of pancake mix in hand I stand beside the doorway and flick the stove on. I hear what I was waiting for and as soon as I see the shadow of Emmett I throw the pancake mix on him.

When I looked past the bowl in front of my face I saw Rosalie covered in pancake batter glaring daggers at me.

"Uh…oops" I dropped the bowl and ran for it as I heard Emmett's house shaking laughter in the background as I was chased.

"You ruined my new shirt!"

"It's ok! I can fix it!" Man it was just pancake mix. After being chased outside the house, around it, back into the house, up the stairs, and then down the stairs I finally got the bright idea to hide behind Emmett who had moved to the bottoms of the stairs to watch his wife chase his loving family member.

"Beast! Please I'll be eaten alive if you don't help me!" I stared up at him in panic at thought of Rosalie catching me.

He had his normal grin back on his face. "I don't know." Rosalie spotted me at the bottom of the stairs with Emmett and made her way down slowly towards me. She was like a panther stalking its prey. I got to my knees and tugged onto his shirt with pleading eyes. "I swear I won't stay out so long anymore. Just save me."

He put his hand to his chin in thought. "Weeeeell…" I looked back at Rosalie who was only three steps away from me. It wasn't until he got to the last step that he yanking me up. "Ok!"

Before I knew it I was flying out the door in Emmett's arms with Rosalie on our trail screaming in anger.

"Damn it Emmett Cullen!"

For the rest of the day after the chase, which was given up on Rosalie's part, I hid behind Emmett while he shielded me from the evil that was his wife's scorn.


	10. Events in the Head

Events in the Head

I woke up alert as I came out of my dream. I saw them again, Alice and Jasper. There was more this time there were wolves too. I threw the covers off of me and padded around my room in frustration.

Where were these dreams coming from? They aren't mine; I wasn't even in them.

In this one all of the Cullen, including the two new comers were there. Beside them were wolves, they were as big as horses on steroids. They fought in a field covered in snow. Together they ripped other vampires apart, except these had red eyes.

Before all the fighting actually started, I saw Edward with three people. One was a female I had seen before. She always seemed to be right beside Edward. He had called her by Bella on a few occasions.

She was human from what I had observed. With pale skin, not unnaturally so, brown hair and plain features. It seemed as if the whole fight was revolved around her. Everyone was protecting her from a woman named Victoria and a man named Riley. I only heard of them I have yet to see them.

The other males were wolves from the pack that fought alongside the Cullens. They were both extremely tall and built.

The smaller one was boyish in manner and face, but still had the build of a grown man.

Something struck familiar about the other older wolf. As a matter of fact he reminded me of Ephraim Black.

So much so that he had some of the same features. Something else drew my focus on him though. It could have been his dark brown eyes or his contagious smirk. Even with him possibly only just being a figment of my imagination, the air around him seemed to bring whole hearted joy.

The dream had been fine at first, great if you counted the stud of a man, but it soon turned horrible. With all the gore…ripping of heads and limbs…mangled bodies flying everywhere…it soon was a nightmare I never wanted to see again.

That's why I was now standing outside of Carlisle's office door which was a nice cherry wood.

It had a lot of details too, then again that could be only because I've been staring at it for the past ten minutes. I wanted to tell someone about the dreams I've been having about them. My first choice had been Edward, but I wanted someone who could possibly give me information on what was going on. Except what if I'm wrong? Or worse what if I'm right?

"Aubrey, you can come in you know." I hold back a sigh. I wish they didn't always know where I was in the house.

"I know. I just thought I'd give your door googoo eyes I mean it is a pretty handsome door." Even when I wasn't in the same room with him I could tell when Carlisle didn't know what to say. It happened a lot with me, especially when I made weird comments such as that.

Slowly I turned the door knob and walked in though after another brief moment of hesitating. Either he was going to think it was my mind playing tricks on me again or he was going to think I was crazy for sure this time. Not that I haven't given him proof plenty of times before.

Carlisle was sitting back in his chair with papers laid out on top of the desk top. What papers could he possibly have to look over? "What's bothering you, Aubrey?"

"I've been having dreams." I took a seat in front of him. He made a motion with his hand as if to say go on.

"Well it's different than my memories of my life. It's more along the lines of other people's lives playing out. More specifically you guys."

He leaned forward in his chair looking at me curiously. "What did these dreams involve exactly?"

"Well most of the dreams involve fighting and war, except for a few which show turning points in people's lives. Like when I had a dream about you." He was listening intently following all my words.

"I saw you get bit by a vampire that was living in a sewer. You hid in a potato cellar while you transformed. I've also seen similar things with Esme, Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie. When it is solely revolving around one person it's mainly just shows them turning into vampires. Except for sometimes I'll see two other people. Their names are Jasper and Alice. I couldn't ever really remember their names until last night when I had another dream with them in it."

Carlisle's face had flashed surprise before he nodded his head. "Can you describe to me your other dreams involving everyone?" I assumed he meant all the Cullens seeing as he didn't know about the wolves or random people.

Nodding my head I briefly describe all the dreams about each member of the family and how they had been turned. I explained Esme's tragic plunge, Edward's experience with the Spanish influenza, Rosalie's horrible fiancé, and Emmett's encounter with the bear.

His face betrayed no emotion as he sat there absorbing what I had just told him. It seemed like an eternity of waiting for his response. I was nervous about how this would make him think of me.

"That's very peculiar. I should tell you that it's true that I was bitten and changed by a vampire that lived in the sewer, and I did stow away in a cellar in order to keep safe. As are the others dreams. How you are getting dreams of other people's lives is very odd. All I can do is assume this is a gift similar to Edwards. " Carlisle was always an understanding person but he was also very scientific about things so when he said that it shocked me. So it shocked me even more when he confirmed my dream of him being true.

"You believe me?" I look up at him with a gaping mouth.

Don't get me wrong. I am glad he didn't just brush this off as a symptom from my head injury. With as quickly as he was to dismiss me saying I was from 2012, I had half expect him to brush this off too.

"I believe you. I will admit this is hard to take in fully, but all the evidence is there. There was no way you could have possibly known things you were not here for." I let out a sigh of relief as I relaxed.

All of this had been making me paranoid. Paranoid that I was going crazy and that everyone would know I was going crazy. I would have been freaked out by the fact that it was just confirmed that I've been seeing real events, but the relief of me not being declared crazy was blocking that from my mind.

A thought popped into my head as realization dawned on me. I could see peoples past, possibly the future too.

"Carlisle?" He turned his eyes backed to me seeing as they had drifted to the window to his left. "What about the other dreams? They have people I've never seen before and I don't think it's the past everything is…modern." It's true, the Cullen family had sported clothes of the 21st century, and so did anyone else that appeared in the dreams that had the wolves or Bella in it.

He stood up at this, walked to stand in front me and leaned back on his desk with his arms crossed. "Well I may be wrong but it could be the near future. That can't really be set in stone but it's possible." I didn't bother telling him that it couldn't be in the close future seeing as they had clothing that resembled the 21st century.


	11. Light in the Fingers

Light in the Fingers

Tonight was one of those nights where I was sat in Edward's room listening to him play his piano while I watched him silently. He really was great at it his hands moved slow and gracefully over the keys.

Thinking about it I liked Edward he was a nice guy. Kind of stoic, his company was nice though. His movements made me envious but at the same time annoyed. I missed the small mistakes that humans made. It made not only for entertainment but room for improvement too.

As I watched his pale fingers continue to dance in a daze, I notice after a moment of pure silence that he paused. Moving my gaze to his face I saw that he was staring at me with a smile on his face. Rarely did I ever see one that reached his eyes. This one did though, barely of course, but it did.

He scooted over on the piano bench, leaving some room on it, and patted the spot next to him. Standing up I took him up on the offer and took the seat next to him.

He kept his eyes on me asked. "Would you like to learn how to play?"

I didn't really know how to play the piano, I had plenty of time now I suppose. "Why not, I have plenty of time might as well kill it." All this extra time really was killer, especially when the only real shops were out of town.

"Ok…keep your wrists up and copy these notes." Edward moved his hands across the keys. He went slower than he was going earlier, so it was easier to follow each key he hit.

When he stopped, he signaled me to start. I went slower trying to remember each key I got all of them except the last one which was far off. He left out a chuckle as I glared at him. "Don't laugh you I only missed one key."

"It was also completely off. That was pretty good for the first try though." He said this with a smile on his face. My glare turned into a pout.

"Here try this one." The next tune was simpler but had more notes. Some nights usually went on like this, except this was the first time I tried to play his piano. Usually we both just sat in silence while I watched him. Sometimes we would include small talk but really we just liked the company. I remember him telling me once "I like that your thoughts are muffled. It's nice having company and not being bombarded by what goes on in their mind."

I assumed that's why he never seemed to mind when I would come and watch him play. Honestly I just loved the company and tranquility of it. I didn't have to go out of my way to talk to him and it was a comfortable silence.

The only thing that ruined it though was my train of thought. I've been constantly thinking about ways to find out how I got here. Carlisle has been trying to look into old documents whenever he got the chance, but with him being a doctor and not knowing exactly what he was looking for it didn't help much. He was still coming up empty.

Edward's silent teaching continued, which consisted of me copying him after every pause, until dawn.

"That's enough for right now. Let's go get you something to eat." I beamed at this and hopped off the stool.

"Race ya!" I attempted to push him over as he got up, but only received a smirk as he stumbled ever so slightly back. I took the advantage and raced for the kitchen. Luckily I was improving with running and using my strength. Now it took them a few minutes to catch me.

After getting halfway down the stairs I hopped over the railing and headed straight for the kitchen. There were no footsteps behind me from what I could hear. Looking behind me I don't see anything.

That fucker he didn't even try, how boring. I stop running as I give up and walk into the kitchen. Esme was at the stove cooking. She really was a nice woman and her food was amazing. I would have felt guilty seeing as I was the only reason she cooked, but she always seemed so happy to do it. There was no way I could turn down her cooking anyway.

Turning away from her, I head towards the table and notice Edward sitting there with a smirk on his face.

"I do believe this makes me the winner."

What a load. How did he even get in here without me seeing him? He wasn't…at that moment I notice the open window behind him. "No way, I want a rematch! You cheated." This was completely unfair. I glared at him as I took a seat at the bar to avoid him.

That son of a bitch.

"Here you go sweetheart." My glare dissolved away as I looked at the plate Esme sat on the bar for me. It looked great and all… except there was way too much I could never eat all of what she cooked. She made pancakes, bacon, eggs, and biscuits. I learned not to argue a long time ago. As long as I took a bite out of everything and told her how good it was she never got disappointed.

I smile back at her as I thank her. "Thanks Esme, it looks great." I dig in as I throw glares at Edward, which did not go unnoticed seeing as I had to turn around completely just to look at him.

All I hear out of him when I would turn back to my food is low laughing.


	12. Speed in the Feet

_**Speed in the Feet**_

The trees were so green here. I still haven't gotten over that.

I had just left the Black's house. Last night a dream came to me, this time it was of this era. There was going to be a vampire in the Forks area in a day or two, from what I could tell anyway. The vampire was not like the Cullens though; it had red eyes like some of the others I had seen in my dreams before.

What made me go tell Ephraim though, was the fact this vampire was going to attack someone on the reservation. I thought it would take a lot of convincing and it did, but eventually he took the information. It took me having to tell him about me not being completely human too. Although he was mad he was interested as to find out what I was and why I was trying to help them.

~ "How do you know what is going to happen? What are you?" At this point Ephraim was agitated about not knowing what was going on. I never wanted to see how he got when he was pissed, so I tried to down play it.

"I don't know how I know so much. All I know is that I've learned to accept the dreams for the most part. When you accept things you can use it to your advantage." Unfortunately I was hoping to ignore he last question. He raised his eyebrow at me waiting for me to finish.

"I'm partially human." My vague answer didn't improve his mood.

"No shit! What do you think I'm blind? What I want to know is what else you are." It was tempting to just lie to him. This man still made me nervous. He would be able to see through it though. What caught me off guard was that when I looked up at him, I could tell he knew. It was in his eyes.

Why would he not admit it to himself though? Was it the fact that all he knew vampires to be were cold hearted, murderers? Or was it that I had been alone around his son, me a vampire.

"I don't drink blood if that's what you're afraid of." I couldn't help myself, my gaze turned hateful. Why did he have to think one part of me was something horrible? I never drank from a human or even from an animal. Sure once from a baggie, but I'd hardly say that was something I would do on a regular basis.

Thinking over it I had to try to cover the Cullens track. Having him know they turned me could lead to something horrible. "The Cullens found me after a vampire tried to turn me."

"So it's true then?" I nodded my head to confirm his question.~

I think the only reason he didn't run me off right there was the fact that I was coming to him trying to save the life of someone I didn't even know.

Before going to tell him I had doubts about putting him into that kind of position. Obviously he had something up his sleeve though if he was willing to protect me from the Cullens. I didn't bother asking, I'm sure I'd eventually find out.

Besides I didn't need something else on my mind.

I hadn't been gone for long, so I wandered what was going on when I walked up the porch and Edward was there waiting for me.

"Hey Eddy, what's going on?" At my worried look he gave me a swift smile.

"Oh don't worry nothing is wrong. I just thought maybe you'd want to hunt with me?" I didn't care much to watch the killing of animals.

I did like the thought of being able to stay out of the house. "Sure." I ignored the image of Edward devouring a poor deer.

He walked off the porch, nodded towards the woods. I got the signal as I took the head start he gave. He was right on my tail as I ran past tree after tree.

I could tell he was gaining fast. I turned to the left in an attempt to dodge him. It didn't do much though because before I knew it, he was ahead of me running backwards.

While he was showing off I noticed a doe in the distance behind him. Pushing my legs faster I speed past him towards the deer. He had a look of surprise on his face as he turns around watching me run past. It's wiped off his face by an arrogant look though as he sees the deer too. He catches up to me again and runs alongside me.

The deer looks up at hearing our gaining footsteps. It bolts and we speed up. Edward slowly passes me by. I wish I was as fast as them. Never could I beat them.

He got closer and after a moment he pounced on the poor doe. I knew it's something that had to be done and I didn't blame him for that but I couldn't help but feel remorse for the animal. I slowed down to a stop and gazed at the scenery around me as Edward drank.

I saw a fox not too far away. Glancing at Edward I notice he's nearly done. At that I made a dash for the fox. I didn't know what I was going to do if I caught up to it before Edward, but I wanted to try to beat him.

Footsteps behind me signaled that he was heading after the fox as well. The fox heard us coming and was off just like the deer had. This time heading in a different direction towards the denser part of the forest.

I was determined not to let Edward outrun me this time. So I pushed as hard as I could feel the wind hit me harder the faster I went. Besides the limbs that would try to hit at me, my focus was solely on the fox that I was getting closer to each second. By now I could point out every marking on it's body.

"Aubrey!" Edward's shouting caught me out of my intense focus. I looked behind me while trying to maintain my speed. Edward had a panicked look on his face. It confused me at what he could be freaked out about, but I didn't have time to do anything.

When I looked ahead of me I noticed the fox had gone right and a cliff was coming up. Panic struck at my heart. I tried to skid to a stop, but the momentum had me. The next thing I knew I was flying down a cliff. Shock was going through me I couldn't believe I had just went off a cliff. This wasn't like going out a window. This fall would kill me.

The last thing I could see was Edward at the edge watching in horror as I went down.


	13. Lucky in the Spirit

_**Lucky in the Spirit**_

All I remembered was the look on his face when I was falling, after that nothing. I wasn't sure where I was right now or why I wasn't dead. Rattling my brain as much as I could I still couldn't think how in the world I wasn't mangled or how I had gotten in this soft patch of grass. Why wasn't I mangled, or had broken bones? Bruises sure, but where was all the poking out bones and fresh wounds? My gaze drifted to what was around me as I propped myself up.

There was no cliff around. A cliff couldn't move could it?

Where was I? It looked similar to the forest of Forks that I had just been chasing animals around in, except the area looked different. Did I wander off after I fell?

That's the only thing I could possibly think of that could've happened. Wouldn't Edward have found me though? He watched me go over the cliff surely he was looking for me. He must be a horrible at finding people if he couldn't even find an unconscious girl. The thought brought a smile to my face. Finally something he wasn't perfect at.

After making light of the situation, I get up and slowly look around once more. Which way was home? I hadn't planned on getting separated from Edward so I didn't pay much attention to my surroundings when we first came out here.

A thick tall tree caught my eye. With the idea of climbing to the top to see if I could get a glimpse of the house or the town. I grabbed ahold of the first branch and drew myself up until I reached the top.

There were trees everywhere. That wasn't what surprised me though, to my left about two maybe three miles, was a small town. The reason this caught my attention was because Forks only had about two major stores and a few houses scattered around. This was bigger, not by much, but still bigger. I climb down from the tree not thinking much else about the peculiar situation. I am tired of trying to figure things out.

Walking my way in the direction that I saw the town, I decide not to look for Edward. I would more than likely lose myself deeper into the dense woods if I tried. He would come home eventually and find me there.

Looking around as I walk past all the different rocks and trees, I couldn't remember seeing any of it from earlier. How far could I have possibly gone?

By the time I got to town warning signs were going off in my head. It was hard trying to ignore them.

When did they lay down a road? Instead of the dirt paths that had previously covered the town, there was now cement roads. I was just walking on this road earlier that day when I was coming back from Ephraim's home.

Surely this was the right place. Am I in a different town? No, I couldn't be. The sign I had just passed saying 'Welcome to Forks' had proved that. It was funny, I had never noticed that sign before. The only one I remembered was the La Push sign.

Following the road I head further into town. Buildings started to pop up. Way more buildings than that I ever remember seeing when I went out with Esme all those times.

I noticed people out and about for the first time in god knows how long. Even in La Push you didn't see many people outside of their homes much less there yards.

The people that were doing business in the stores gave me strange looks as I pass by. What the hell was their problem? Every time I looked in a direction, didn't matter which, someone would be staring with raised eyebrows.

I would have avoided their gaze but their appearance seemed different. I looked down at myself I was wearing a white button up sundress with flaring long sleeves and white flats. Everyone was dressed so odd today. I hadn't even seen a t-shirt except in my memories.

I noticed someone else staring from a nearby bench. I was already frustrated and this wasn't helping at all. "What?!"

The old geezer that had currently been staring at me quickly turned his head back to his newspaper. I kept walking down the memorized path that led towards the house.

Thankfully the path to the house was still familiar. It was all dirt, no cement road what so ever. The bad thing though was that it was taking longer than usual to get there. Usually it only took ten minutes to get to the house.

It wasn't until twenty minutes later that I actually saw a house in the distance. This house wasn't the one I had come to love in the months I had spent there though. This house was nearly completely made of glass and was right beside the river.

Warning bells blared in my mind again this time louder.

Where was the damn house? I walked past the houses mailbox and read the street numbers 204. On the other side if the box was the name printed in bold.

CULLEN

This wasn't the Cullens house I knew. I've been chased around the whole thing of it on numerous occasions.

I ran the rest of the way up to the house. Stomping up the steps, I went to open the door but thought about it for a moment. I hadn't been around the whole town or even met anyone from Forks so who's to say there isn't another Cullen family here. Then again Cullen wasn't an everyday last name.

This had to be our home. There wasn't any other house near here. Come to think of it the house did have their scent around it. At that I crack the door open, just in case I'm wrong.

This was defiantly the house, the inside structure was nearly identical if you didn't count the modern theme. I walked completly inside forgeting to shut the door behind me. What shook me to the core though was that the whole house was empty. Little furniture was there and what was still there was covered by sheets and a layer of dust.

Panic was going through me like a tidal wave.

I raced into the kitchen. No one was there. I ran up the stairs stumbling once. I look down the pathway to the rooms. Slowly I walked to the bedrooms opening them one at a time.

Emmett and Rosalie's room. Empty. All that was in there was a couch and a few items thrown around.

Edward's room was next. The piano was still there, so were a few books left on the shelves too, other than that it was lifeless and dreary.

I tried my room next. When I opened it though I noticed it wasn't my room at all. None of the things I had collected over the past few months were even here. No bed or anything. Not even the stuff bear that Emmett and I always caused distress to was anywhere to be seen. Instead there were a few clothes in the closet and a vanity. At a closer look they looked designer and different from what I had grown accustom to.

I closed the door and tried the room a little further down. Carlisle and Esme's. Nothing important was there either.

This was confusing as hell.

One thing that all the rooms had in common was that layered every inch of the rooms. That confused me more than anything else. There was no sign of anyone. How could that be? Everyone was home this morning.

Someone came to mind. Emmett. This had to be a prank of his, maybe everyone knew that I was ok when I went over the cliff and decided to scare me since I scared them.

"Emmett! Come out you got me ok?"

I had doubts about that. How could he have even gotten everyone to go along with it?

Esme would never try to scare anyone. This was all that I had to go on though. I dearly hoped this was a prank, because I don't know what to make of all of this otherwise.

"Emmett!" This time it was more of cry of terror.

"Edward!...Esme!...Carlisle?" At this point I was sobbing. I have no idea what was going on or what I was supposed to be doing.

"Rosalie?"

I fell to my knees on the dust covered floor and screamed at the top of my lungs. It was all I knew I could do.

That's when I heard a loud and deep native voice.

"What's going on here?"


	14. Strangers in the Face

**_Strangers in the Face_**

"What's going on here?"

That native tongue, I've only met two people with that accent. My heart sped up as I thought of Ephraim. Could it be him? Relief washed over me at the prospect that someone I knew was around.

"Ephraim?" The involuntary grin slipped off my face as I faced someone that certainly wasn't Ephraim.

This man was as big as Ephraim and had nearly the same skin tone but was definitely not him. This man standing in the doorway had a mean face. His lips thin and his eyes narrowed on me.

Who was this guy? He was obviously from La Push but I hadn't seen him around there. Of course the only people I ever officially met from the reservation were William and Ephraim. The rest I only caught glimpses of such as his children and two others who had been hanging out at his house that morning when I went to talk to him. This guy wasn't one of the people there though.

When I focused back onto his actual facial expression I noticed he was actually glaring at me. What a prick he was in my home, well what I knew as home, and is looking at me accusingly.

"What are you doing here?" His tone held authority. Just like Ephraim's, something was missing. This guy's tone didn't really match the superiority that Ephraim's held.

Me being annoyed and disappointed I came off ruder then I meant to. I didn't care that much though seeing as this guy had no business roaming around the Cullen's property.

"What am I doing here? I should be asking you that. Who are you?"

I stood up and turned to him ignoring the dust covering my already dirty dress.

The man's glare intensified. I stood my ground as I glared right back at him. It wasn't nearly as intense as his though. This man yelled danger.

"This house is abandoned. No one should be hanging around here." 'Abandoned' it had already been etched into my head at all the empty rooms. Him saying it proved more than anything I saw though.

I couldn't help as the glare fell from my face. "My name is Aubrey." I wanted answers this man hopefully could answer some of them. "How long has it been abandoned?"

The glare wasn't there any longer but suspicion still was, that was for sure. "The Cullens left 5 months ago." He reluctantly answered.

I knew right then what had happened. Time had fucked me over again.

I didn't know whether to be glad that I only went a few months into the future this time or be scared at that fact that they were now gone and that I am now in another time period. They must have been worried sick when I went over that cliff.

More panic hit, they probably thought I was dead. They wouldn't be coming back if they thought I wasn't here.

Wouldn't they have thought it weird if they never found my body? Edward watched me go over the cliff; they more than likely knew I had to be dead. I may be part vampire but I wasn't indestructible, especially against the drop that the cliff had provided.

How was I possibly going to find them? I would never be able to find a five month trail. I could barely follow a fresh one. The only reason I smelt the Cullens' scent in the house was because they had lived here.

I had ignored the guy while I was off in a daze trying to think it all through. My eyes snapped back to his when I noticed I was staring at the floorboards. "I advise you to leave. It's not wise to be hanging around here."

Ephraim came back to my mind.

He knew about me and the Cullens. Surely he would be able to at least help me find them. I thought about asking this man if he knew him but decided against it. He freaked me out. Ephraim didn't seem like someone to just up and move anyway.

I nod my head and turn my gaze away from him. He steps out of the way of the doorway as I walk past him. I could feel his eyes bore into me even as I walked down the porch steps and head down the dirt driveway. It wasn't until I actually reached the mailbox that I felt his gaze leave my back.

Looking down at my dress I do my best to dust the excess dirt off of it. I frowned at the possible stains this was my favorites dress. Rosalie had got it for me when we all went shopping one time.

I tried focusing on the dress and how to get the stains out in an attempt to avoid the thought of my new journey. At this rate I was going to go insane. So much confusion was in my life, so many unanswered questions, when was it all going to make sense?

It took forever to make it to La Push. Had the town really made the roads longer in five months? It wasn't until about thirty-five minutes from the house until I saw the welcome sign. Before it was just a straight shot from the house to the reservation, now it was more like I was turning every ten feet and it was taking what seemed like forever.

Luckily even though the road was now made of cement and had new twists and turns to it, it still seemed familiar.

That was until I actually started seeing houses. Not cabins or houses made solely out of wood. These houses weren't what I remember from when I was last here.

Even if it was technically five months ago, I still had the image as if it was from this morning. To me it was just this morning that I was last here.

There were a few more houses here. They were also closer together and there were no cabins in site. Whereas before almost every house was a cabin with a few exceptions. These homes weren't mainly made out of wood either. They had paneling and shingled roofs, even gutters. They must have done some serious remodeling.

I kept walking trying to figure out where the Black residence was. Coming up to where I thought his cabin had been. I noticed I was in the wrong place. Did I actually get lost?

I focused on the spot where I thought Ephraim's home had been, but all I was met with was trees and over grown grass.

I bit my lip in thought. Where did I go from here? I walked further down the road in case I had misjudged the distance like before. Still no sign of the cabin.

Sighing when I saw a red house, I knew what I had to do. My last resort was going door to door asking if anyone knew where he was. Right now I was just thankful that the reservation wasn't that big.

It was starting to get dark. The lights were still on in the house though. I walked up the steps.

Asking random people if they knew where he was was going to be awkward. It'll be even worse if they are all like that guy that showed up at the Cullens earlier.

While I was thinking about this I hadn't notice the front door open that I was currently standing in front of.

"Oh!" I probably should be ashamed that even with the heightened senses I still didn't hear this man coming to the door.

I didn't miss the confused look the older man had on his face before I made the sound of fright. When I made the sound the man gave a small smile.

"Can I help you?" As he asked this I took a split second to look him over. He was Indian like everyone on this reservation seemed to be. What stuck out was that he was in a wheelchair.

"Oh… I was looking for someone and I actually was wandering if you could tell me where I might find him." I didn't know whether to wait for him to nod or say something.

"Well if they live on the reservation I'm sure I know them. Who are your looking for?" I let out a sigh of relief, thank god that this man was willing to help me out. Who knows how many houses I would have had to go through. Most probably would be settling down for the night.

I let a small smile come over my face. "His name is Ephraim Black."

The man gave a bewildered look.

What was it with people looking me weird today?


	15. Mystery in the Brain

**_Home in the Heart?_**

I let a small smile come over my face. "His name is Ephraim Black."

The man gave a bewildered look. Do I have something going on with my face or something, because people can't stop giving me weird looks today.

"Excuse me?" His face still held that confusion.

This guy obviously doesn't know everyone on the reservation like he thought. "You know… um he's a really big guy, long black hair and russet skin." Thinking more about what I just said I realized I just described just about every guy in La Push.

"He has kids, his son's named William and his daughters are Jane and Mary. Do you know of any of them?" If possible the man gave me an even more confused look. His eyebrows by this point looked like a uni-brow.

"Who are you?" He spoke this so stunned as if he were in a shocked state. Why was this guy acting so weird?

"Aubrey."

I answered his question even though this guy was starting to make me regret even trying this. Getting this kind of reaction from people is not something I want to deal with at the moment.

The guy lost some of his shock and was now looking in me up and down in curiosity, or was that suspicion? "May I ask why you are looking for him?"

Thinking it over I wasn't really sure I wanted to tell this man or not. Then again what could he possibly do with the information? All he has to know is that I'm looking for my some old friends or something.

I bet I can take down a guy in a wheelchair anyway.

"I was hoping I could talk to him. It's kind of important that I find him soon. So do you know him?"

"Are you sure he's from the reservation?" What is with the questions of course I know he is from La Push why the hell would I be knocking on doors if I wasn't sure.

I kept the annoyance out of my voice luckily. "Yes I am positive, sir. His house used to be down the road actually but it's been awhile since I've been here and with all the remodeling the town has done it's been hard to find his house."

I thought the suspicion in his eyes had increased until I saw a smile on his face. What was up with this man?

"Why don't you come inside? I'm sure I know someone who can help." He rolled his wheelchair back so I had room to walk in. They always says don't follow a stranger, but this stranger seemed like the only person that could possibly help me even if all he's been doing so far is question me.

Walking in I noticed everything is modern, too modern. Things started to add up as I saw more and more things, that shouldn't have been there. A television, an electric stove I caught a glimpse of in the kitchen which was off to the left. What caught my attention the most though was the calendar. It certainly was nowhere near 1936.

Looking back at the man that was slightly behind me to my left, I noticed he had similar features to Ephraim. It was hardly noticeable but the familiarity was there.

Oh god.

They are going lock me up for sure. I just told a relative of Ephraim's that I was looking for him.

The weird looks finally started adding up. I was further into the future then I thought. One thing certainly was for sure; it was far enough into the future that Ephraim wasn't around anymore. Seeing as this guy had looked as if I had grown three extra heads and a tail at the mention of Ephraim Black.

I panicked even more when I saw that the man had made his way over to the telephone and was now dialing numbers. Two thing ran through my head at that moment.

Cops. Looney bin.

He was going to have me locked up in an insane asylum if I didn't act fast.

I walk faster then I intended to. He had his back to me as I reached over his shoulder and hit the hang up button as I heard the first ring through the phone piece.

The man froze when I had pushed the button and didn't move until I spoke. "Actually there's no need to for that. I just realized I was in the wrong neighborhood. I'm sorry for bothering you." I spoke all of this as I held the button down and forced a smile down at the man.

He didn't bother trying to smile back. With that I made my way to the door and left. As soon as I shut the door I made a dash for the woods at the fastest speed I could go without seeming inhuman. When I made it past a few trees I ran at full speed back to Forks.

How could I have been so stupid? The stores and road came into view as I ran along the tree line a few yards away. They couldn't have built so many stores, roads, and new homes in five months. I never even noticed any vehicles. Now that I look closely though, I saw one or two at about every other store.

Bait shops, grocery and clothing stores, even a high school. There were so many new things I had over looked. What was wrong with me that I could've ever thought that a town could've been completely redone in so little time?

I made it back to the Cullen's house in no time compared to the first time. The house no wander I had my doubts about it.

I had been gone for so many years. They probably have forgotten about me by now. Why would they have stayed for so long though only to leave five months before I came back? Had something bad happened to them? No they were too strong. They could take anything that came at them seeing as they had each other to depend on. It could have been denial that made me think this, I wasn't really sure at this point.

Walking into the house I go to the room I had thought was mine at first and threw myself onto the couch. How was I possibly going to get myself out of this mess? At least the last time I had time traveled I had the Cullens to help me cope with the mysteries of me.

I needed to find them, but I had no way to do that. I hope they come back even if was to retrieve something.

Anger consumed me. Why was I depending on them so much? Sure I loved them like family, even though they weren't my real family, but I can't just depend on them to figure everything out for me. I couldn't just hope they would find me on their own either. They don't know I'm alive. I'd have to figure out a way to find them myself.

Wiping what little tears had escaped away as best as I could, I stood up and looked for a broom.

What the hell was I? Every near death experience sent me into a different time period.

First it sent me from 2012 to 1936, now it sent me from 1936 to 2009.


	16. Suspicion in the Mind

**_Suspicion in the Mind_**

Billy Black's POV

I watched as she ran out my front door. This strange girl was a suspicious one. By the time I rolled myself to the window she was gone.

Going back to the phone I redial the Sam's number.

The line picks up and I hear "Hello?"

"Sam? It's Billy Black. I need to talk to you about something. Can you head over?"

There was a pause on the other end of the line before I heard him speak. "I'll be right over."

Questions flew through my head, all of them revolving around that strange girl. She reminded me of someone but I couldn't put my finger on it.

It was about ten minutes later when a huge body came through my front door.

Sam stood in my doorway only in a pair of cut off shorts. "What's going on Billy?"

I motioned for him to close the door and as I rolled myself over to the dining room table. He followed suit and sat across from me.

"A young woman was on my doorstep earlier. I wouldn't have thought anything about it but she was very strange, something was… off about her."

Sam raised his eyebrow at that. "What was so strange about her?"

"She came around asking if I knew where Ephraim Black was. Not only that but she knew things about him." The fact that this Aubrey girl knew who my grandfather was and who his children were, even the small detail of where he used to live was very bizarre.

"Are you sure this isn't just some kid playing a prank on you? Everyone on the rez knows about Ephraim and the old legends." He had a point. No one would have known where he lived though. That house had been destroyed decades ago.

"True, but she knew quite a bit for someone that could've just happened to come across the legends and decided to play a prank. Besides I have kids of my own, I know a prank when I see it, she seemed confused almost." Confusion wasn't the only vibe I got from her.

At that moment Paul came sprinting through the door. I could already see the hinges starting to fall off from all these werewolves throwing my door around.

"Sam, someone was messing around the Cullen's place earlier." Paul shut the door and came to stand next to where Sam was sitting, looking down at him as he spoke.

I watched Sam grow alert. "Did you find them? Was it a vampire?"

"No she didn't look like a vampire. She really was weird though." Paul received strange looks from both Sam and I. What would a human be doing lurking around the Cullens old house?

"What was so weird?" Sam inquired. I was just as intrigued to hear about this as well.

"Well I heard yelling coming from the house when I was patrolling around Forks. When I went to check it out the door was open and she was inside. She said something like 'Ephraim' when I walked in." Sam shifted his eyes to me. I nodded in confirmation. This had to be the same girl.

What could she possibly be looking for though and how did it involve my deceased grandfather?

"She reeked of the Cullens scent, at first I thought it was the smell of the house until she walked past me. What really stuck out though is I smelt another shape shifter's scent on her, it wasn't anyone's from our pack." Paul had a distressed look on his face as he tried to describe everything he remembered from the encounter.

"Did she mention her name?" We had to at least be positive that this was the same girl we were dealing with.

Paul turned his attention me briefly before nodding and looking back at Sam. "Yeah, said it was Aubrey."

At the mention of her name a lost memory tried to find its way into my head. I couldn't remember what was so similar about her name though, so I ignored it. "That's what she told me too, never mentioned a last name though."

Sam's face grew grave. "It's obvious something's going on. Are you guys sure she was human?"

I wasn't too sure if I had my doubts or not. She was strange, but not so much as to make her seem like a vampire or any creature of the sort. "I'm sure. She had characteristics of a vampire or anything of the sort."

"I don't think she was a vampire. Seemed too human, besides I think she had been crying when I walked in on her. Vampires can't cry right?" Paul directed his question to me. I shook my head no.

As the leader of the current pack spoke up I turned my attention back to him, as did Paul. "Well I don't know what's going on but I want to find out. I don't want some stranger lurking around town, much less La Push. Tell everyone there is to be a pack meeting at my house in an hour." Paul nodded and left the house promptly.

"Billy if you see Jacob before we do can you inform him?" I nodded as he stood up and followed Paul out.

Watching them go all I could think about was what this would bring.

Aubrey's POV

It wasn't until about midnight, depending on how accurate that clock was in the kitchen, when I finally finished sweeping the dust out of the house.

The whole day's events had been running through my mind as I cleaned I tested the amenities. Unfortunately, not that I should've expected anything less, the electricity had been shut off and so had the water.

Now I was going through Carlisle's old study looking for the stash of cash I knew he had kept in the house. Well used to anyway. It was a long shot I knew but I had to find some way get everything turned back on.

Seeing as I didn't have a job I had no way to do that.

The only reason I had any hope of him leaving cash behind was because of the pace at which they looked to have left. I dreading thinking why they could've left so swiftly, so I tried avoiding that thought.

Spotting a picture frame of the Cullen family next to the door, I see something that would have normally freaked me out. Seeing as weird things are being continuously thrown at my face like a shoe, I just ignored it after the brief moment of looking it over. I already knew they were going to come into the family. Why be shocked anymore when things happen? In the portrait Alice and Jasper were standing beside the rest of the Cullen family.

Aching came into my heart. I could've been a part of their family too if I hadn't have run off that damn cliff. Who knows maybe I could've had love too. The universe doesn't want me to have anything good it seems.

First it took away my memory.

Almost tried to kill me.

Then sent me back in time.

Turned me into a half vampire…thing…reject!

I guess the cliff thing was my fault. Still this is ridiculous.

What did I fucking do? Piss someone off?

I sighed in frustration. After coming out of my thoughts something hit me as I looked around the picture. I grabbed both side of the frame and lifted it up. My heart dropped at the sight that was behind the picture.

A safe.

A smile passed over my lips. The safe was still slightly open. Them rushing around trying to gather things in a fast pace invaded my mind again. Shaking it I set the frame on the floor and move the safe open.

There were a few loose bills, nothing excessive. Grabbing the loose bills I quickly count them. It looked like enough to keep the electricity and water going for a month or two. It wouldn't make it past three months though, that much I knew.

Luckily that was all I would need. Hopefully I could get a job in town or something.

Folding the money I put it in my bra for safe keeping. If I put it back in the safe I might not get it back seeing as I didn't know the combination.

Putting the picture back up after I closed the safe back I notice it was getting really late by this point. I was getting tired too.

I left the study closing the door behind me.

Honestly it's a really good thing I had better vision now a days otherwise I would have never made it through this house at night much less up or down the stairs.

So what do you guys think of it so far? :)


	17. Company in the Presence

**_Company in the Presence_**

Sam's POV

At this point everyone was sitting in my living room, all except for Jacob. He was getting on my nerves. He was putting that Bella girl before the pack. At this rate something would have to be done about it.

Ignoring that Jacob still wasn't here after thirty extra minutes, I decided to get on with the meeting. I walk into the small room were Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth, and Leah were all crowded in.

"There was a girl roaming around Forks and La Push. I want there to be at least one person watching her at all times. We don't know if she is dangerous or not, but something is going on with her." I paused as Embry opened his mouth.

He leaned forward in the couch towards me as he spoke. "Why are we babysitting someone? If she's not a vampire I don't see the point in it."

"She had the smell of the Cullens on her, not only theirs but also an unknown werewolf's scent too. This is no normal human, that's for sure. So we need to keep a close eye on her. If anything suspicious goes on report to the pack immediately. Is that clear?" I stressed the last bit as much as I could.

I didn't need something happening because someone thought one little girl wouldn't be any harm. Big things can always come in small packages.

Everyone nodded and I head a 'sure' and 'yeah' as they all agreed.

"Alright, there is going to be an extra person going on rounds so that the other two can keep track of the regular patrols. It was Paul and Jared's turn to parole tonight, so Embry you're going along to keep an eye on her. She was hanging around the Cullen's old place and around the neighborhood here in La Push earlier today."

It looked as if Embry was about to argue with the fact he was assigned the new patrol first. I sent him a stern look and he snapped his mouth closed.

"That's all for the meeting." As they all started to stand up to leave I remembered Jacob not showing up at all.

"If anyone sees Jacob tell him to bring his ass here first thing in the morning!" I told them as they continued to leave the house.

Aubrey's POV

My eyes popped open. I had another dream.

This dream had so many wolves in it. They had been appearing in my dreams more and more lately. It was only tonight that the dream only involved them and not at least one of the Cullens. Every dream usually involved a Cullen, or another vampire. Never only the wolves though.

One wolf stood out more than the rest though.

It has russet hair. The eyes caught me the most though. They were dark brown. So pretty, like a woman's eyes.

That's a weird thing to think about.

Sitting up I look down at the large shirt. I couldn't find any pajamas so I had to take one of Emmett's shirts. Seeing as the girls didn't know anything about t-shirts it seemed.

I'm lucky they left clothes. The clothes were all very pretty, kind of dusty but they could be washed. Well later anyway. I still have to get the water and electricity turned back on.

I don't know what I would've done if they hadn't left so much stuff behind.

I stand up and go to the dresser where I had laid out a pair of jeans shorts I had come across. Grabbing them I slip them on under the oversized gray shirt.

It was too early to go out and do anything, so I went down stairs to look for something to do. Apparently I hadn't noticed how much I had actually made the house look more messed up then it was. All the dust I had swept up seemed to have been nothing compared to how much I had missed. Seeing as I had been sweeping in the dark.

Might as well do it now, morning light was coming in through the windows so at least now I could see where the dust went when I swept.

After finding the broom next Carlisle's office door where I had left it, I go around to all the sliding windows and the back door and open them. Hopefully that'll get the stale air out of here.

I started sweeping in the living room, moving toward the kitchen where the back door was open. When I looked down at the pile of dust, and dirt that I had tracked in yesterday, I noticed there wasn't a big of a pile as I had thought there would be. It had looked like more when it was spread out over the floor.

Oh well.

As I brushed the dirt and dust out the back door I saw a glimpse of light gray blur. Before I could blink the blur away it was gone. I guess I'm still not fully awake. I moved away from the door and go upstairs after the kitchen and living room are free of anything that can be swept away.

Right after I got done with the room I was staying in and the hallway, I see that the sun was higher in the sky by now. Setting the broom against a random wall, I go back to my room. I look through the closet of leftover clothes. Grabbing a white cowl neck top and a pair of jeans, I slip them on, putting my white flats on from yesterday as well.

"Grrrr." Ugh I'm so hungry I didn't even bother looking through the kitchen. I knew they would have had any food. They don't even eat.

I was going out anyway, so I figured I needed to try and get some groceries. Checking my bra I made sure the money hadn't fallen out before shutting the windows and locking them and the front door leaving the back door unlocked.

It didn't take as long to get to town. Crap, I just realized I didn't know where I needed to go to get the things turned back on. Unnecessarily talking to anyone was the last thing on my list today after yesterday.

Looking around I see the closest store was a sporting goods store. There didn't seem to be many people in there so I went in there to ask for information.

There was a young man leaning beside the cash register talking on a land line. The first thing I noticed about him was his babyish face. He was handsome especially with his blonde hair and blue eyes. The baby face threw me off immediately though.

He was paying close attention to whoever he was talking to on the other line. He didn't seem to notice when I walked up to stand a few feet in front of the counter he was leaning over.

I didn't want to bother him just to ask him for directions. It didn't matter her saw me standing there when right after I thought that and he muttered into the phone.

"Hey, I'll talk to you later." With that he hung up the receiver while keeping his eyes on me. "Can I help you?"

"Oh. Well I'm actually new to Forks and I was wandering if you might know where I could go to get the water and electricity turned on in my house." I gave a nervous smile, I was still afraid of getting the same reaction that I got from those guys yesterday.

At that it took him a minute but he soon had a dorky smile on his face. "Yea! We have an Entergy office down the road. If you want I can show you it's kind of tricky to find from here." He seemed a little too perky, nice but perky. That was more welcome then the other people's attitudes from yesterday though that was I was certain.

Still that didn't mean I wanted to deal with someone so perky. I was about to decline, but he already was slipping on a football jacket.

"Mom I'm going out! Can you watch the register?" Geez this guy was pushy. He seemed cool until he practically invited himself to follow a complete stranger.

My mind went to that guy I had seen in previous dreams. I wish he wanted to follow me around. Shaking that thought out of my head I looked back at the waiting guy.

I didn't even know this guy's name. "My name is Mike Newton by the way, what's yours?" Nevermind.

"I'm Aubrey Jones, nice to meet you." Sticking my hand out, he reaches out and shakes it as he leads us into the parking lot.

"We can take my car." He says as he pulls out a pair of keys from his pocket and heads in the direction of a suburban.

I didn't think the town was big enough to need a vehicle to get around. "Is it far away?"

At that he raised his eyebrow. "It's not when you take a car." He looked around for a moment. "Did you get dropped off here?"

I shook my head as I answered. "No I walked." He unlocked his vehicle as I went to the passenger's side. He unlocked the door letting me climb in.

"Do you live in town or something?" He asked as he put his key into the ignition starting it up. I put my seatbelt on without thinking about it while he pulled out of the parking lot.

"No, it's out of town off in the woods." After I said that he gave me an incredulous look.

What is it with people giving me crazy looks in this this place? "You walked all that way?" I nodded again.

"Yea, why?" I slanted my head in confusion. It didn't take that long to get from the house to town.

At seeing my confusion he paused looking at me then back to the road. "Oh well no reason actually. I just assumed that would be tiring walking so much."

He kept going on about pointless things, but I honestly welcomed it seeing as it kept my mind off other things.

"So do you go to school?" His smile never left his face. I was beginning to think it was permanently glued there.

It was kind of contagious. I couldn't help but be nice to Mike, he may have been a little too perky for my taste but he was company. At the moment I needed that.

"No. I already graduated. Do you?" His smile faltered slightly but he kept a small smile.

"Yes, I go to Forks high. So you must not know anyone here then huh? You know just moving here and all."

"No, not really." I didn't think it was possible for his smile to get bigger but it did. It looked like he could get slapped with a sausage and the smile wouldn't come off.

"Here it is." That's when I noticed him parking

Mike had taken me everywhere I needed, even when I tried to decline. Don't get me wrong it was really nice having company but the boy really didn't know when to take a hint. Not to mention when to stop flirting.

He was now driving me home. I tried talking him out of it, but all he said was 'I can't let a woman walk home all alone.' I ignored the flirting as best as I could. Besides I knew if I walked I might be taking a chance at ruining the food we had gotten at the grocery store.

"Did you say you live down here?" Mike was pointing to a dirt road off to the left.

"Yea, it's the only house on this road. Don't keep on down it." I could hear the gravel hit the outside of the vehicle. It wasn't long until he pulled up to the house.

"You're living in the Cullen's old house?" This hit me. Maybe he knew something about them.

"Yes." What should I say though? I didn't want anyone thinking I'm some weirdo living in an abandoned house. "They're distant family. They are letting me use their house while I stay here. Did you know them?"

Mike turned back to me as I said this. "Not really. My friend did though. She was dating one of the Cullens before they up and left."

Who would be dating? The only single person is Edward. He didn't seem like one to date though- a memory of having dreams of him and a girl popped into mind.

Holy shit. I forgot about that. It has to be her. I hope.

"Really? Maybe I heard of her. What's her name?" I tried to get information out of him.

"Isabella Swan. It probably wouldn't have mattered though. Edward probably didn't even talk about her to anyone. He seemed too uptight and-" I was so focused on him insulting Edward it took me a minute to realize he had stopped and was looking straight at me, smile gone from his face.

I realized I was glaring at him. "Oh sorry I was trying to think. I make funny faces when I think." I tried laughing it off while nervously scratching my cheek.

He bought that it seemed as he smiled again. "Do you need help carrying the bags?"

I was still annoyed at him for that insult but smiled none the less. "No that's ok I got it. Thanks for the ride, I appreciate it." I grab my groceries and go to climb out of the truck. I stop feeling a hand on my arm.

When I look at him he pulls his hand back and looks down. "Hey I was wandering you know. Since your new and probably get bored out here, if you'd like to come to La Push with me and some of my friends this weekend."

"I don't know I kind of just got here, and I still have a lot of unpacking to do." I could help but notice the disappointment on his face.

"But once I get settled I think it would be fun. Let know the next time you have a get together, ok?" I sent him a smile and he brightened up at that.

After shutting the door I watch him as he drives back down the dirt road.

Snap

I look towards the woods. It was too dense for me to be able to see anything though. Assuming it's an animal I ignore it and walk to the back door where I left it unlocked.

~Let me know what you guys think so far :)


	18. Loneliness in the Soul

**_Loneliness in the Soul_**

I flicked the light switch checking to see if the power was on yet. The light came on in the kitchen as I did this. Thank god.

After putting away the groceries, I practically run upstairs to the bathroom. I was in dire need of a shower, even with the shower though I couldn't feel at ease. The house smelt musky, different from the distant sweet smell that had been covering the house.

After washing off I get out of the shower and dry off. Wrapping the towel around myself, I walk into the bedroom and look put on another one of Emmett's large shirts and the same pair of shorts from earlier.

My stomach started growling again. I guess I forgot I was hungry.I hopped down the steps trying to entertain myself as I went. I wander what I can make.

A thought hit me. I hope they don't still have a gas stove.

Walking into the kitchen and upon inspection I saw that instead of a gas stove they had an electric one. Thank you! A smile came to my face as I thought about the fact that I won't be eating burnt food. Or you know be battling a kitchen fire.

I stuck to something fairly easy for right now, beef ramen. I still wasn't too confidant in myself to cook something that could easily catch fire.

The food was practically being inhaled. I never even knew I had been so hungry. When I finished eating I found myself staring out the window to my right. It was a straight view to the thick foliage of the woods.

Would I find them? Or anyone for that matter that I knew? I sure hope so. This place was seriously lonely. Turning back to my now empty bowl I pick it up and take it to the sink and rinse it off.

There was so much to do. First I needed to find this Isabella Swan though and find out what she knows.

Mystery POV

I was waiting on Sam's porch. He said I was always late, look at him. He came out of the woods a few moments later.

"Oh so you decided to show up?" His tone annoyed me, always acting like he was better then everyone.

"I'm here aren't I? Can we make this quick I have somewhere to be." I didn't want to keep her waiting.

"No, you haven't been taking the pack seriously lately. You need to stop fooling around."

Sam really knew how to push my buttons. "How have I been fooling around? I chased that red head over the border didn't I?" I stood up in annoyance as I said this.

His eyes narrowed at me. "You aren't even showing up to meetings! You need to not only show up to patrols on time but show up to everything pack related. Stop hanging out with that girl so much and put the pack first."

I started shaking in anger. "Stop trying to control me. I can do what I want I'm not in some binding contract!"

"If you acted responsibly and took things seriously I wouldn't have to tell you all of this!" I turned my back to him. This guy acted so high and mighty like he was a saint.

I heard him say something else when I started walking away. "You're watching the girl tonight as punishment for missing the meeting last night. Do not be late."

I paused for a minute. What girl? It didn't matter I needed to get back to Bella.

"Whatever." With that I stripped my pants off tied them to my leg and transformed as I disappeared into the woods.

I can't believe this! She chose those blood suckers over me. How could she do that? I could give her so much more than what they could. That family is nothing but a drug to her. I helped her and she turned her back on me to be with those bloodsuckers.

Twigs and leaves slapped me in the muzzle as I ran through the forest.

'Jake man! What's going on?' I heard Quil in my mind.

'She left to save that leech!' Anger was evident even in my mind. Quil was confused until I replayed the events of today over in my mind.

'Man…I'm sorry, but you had to have kno-' I knew they had known this was going to happen. I had tried to ignore it though thinking I could change her mind.

I cut him off before he could finish though. 'Just drop it. What am I supposed to be doing?' Looking through Quil's mind I could see that he was hanging around the Cullen's house. I headed for that direction.

'Watch this girl. We are supposed to report back immediately if anything happens.' I snorted. This was stupid. We were stalking a girl when we should be hunting vampires.

'I don't know Jake. From what we were told something is definitely up with this girl.' What was he talking about? What could be so weird about a girl?

'Man you miss a lot when you don't come to those meetings. She was found messing around the Cullen's old place yesterday now she's staying in it. She also had the Cullen's scent on her and a wolf's scent on her too. It's mostly faded now though.' By the time he finished his explanation; I had already made it to the house and was coming up on him.

That was weird but she could've had an encounter with a wolf by accident and she was staying in that house so why wouldn't she have the stench of leech on her.

'True, but you know Sam and besides orders are orders.' He huffed as he stood up off trotted up to me. 'You got this?'

I nodded. With that Quil left heading off towards the rez. I really didn't want to be here but Sam would chew my head off it I skipped out on this. What I really wanted to do was go home and lie in bed and forget about this whole mess.


	19. Hope in the Heart

**_Hope in the Heart _**

Aubrey's POV

It was too late in the day to go out and find this Isabella girl. So I decided to go first thing in the morning to try and find out information about her.

I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Looking at everything I see a TV that was left hanging on the wall, I tried turning it on but all I got was static. Of course I should have known it wouldn't have worked seeing as no bills have been paid in months that included the cable bill.

I see a small radio built into a shelf on the wall, near the sliding glass door. Going over to it I turn to a station playing what sounded like a mixture of pop and country music. I didn't really care what was on at this point as long as there was noise flowing through the house.

This house was still kind of stuffy so I went over to the sliding door and opened it taking a step outside. I loved the green scenery, it was so pretty. Stepping closer to the edge of the porch I sit down on one of the steps.

The sky was shrouded in clouds. It was hard to tell if they were rain clouds or just the growing night. Rain was nice anyway. It brought noise.

This really was bothering me. I hope I can find this girl tomorrow. The faster I find her means the sooner I'll have the Cullens back in my life. Right now, that was the biggest thing I wanted.

I couldn't bear being alone.

Not wanting to be alone wasn't the only reason I wanted to find them though. In the time I spent with them they had become so much to me. They were my family. They had taken care of me and showed me love when I was a stranger to them.

I guess that's why I had gotten so annoyed when that Mike guy started talking about Edward. Edward had been the one to save me; if it wasn't for him I would have died that night. I didn't mind anymore that he had to change me into this to save my life…well much. It still bothered me slightly but I was thankful.

A rain drop fell on my head.

I sighed as I leaned backward with my hands propping me up. If I didn't find them…I'm not sure what I would do. Find my old family? No, without the Cullens there I wouldn't be able to stop myself from staying with them. Carlisle wouldn't have approved of that anyway. Besides it was apparently against the law to let humans know about vampires.

I could at least find out about them though right? Or would that just make me sadder knowing I couldn't be with them?

I have no idea what to do. Why has this got to be so damn hard?

Frustration came at me full force. Frustration and sadness is all I've been feeling it seems. I was tired of feeling this way. Just in the span of a day and a half I have been more irritated then I remember ever being.

More rain started falling.

I could barely hear the radio that was on inside the house it was started to poor so much. The rain drops caught my attention. I remember one time when Emmett and I played in the rain. He always made things fun and full of laughter.

Thinking harder about that memory I stand up and walk down the porch's steps. I stop and stand a few feet away from the bottom step while looking straight into the sky.

The rain felt good going across my skin. It was kind of cold out, but I don't mind. The memory of that day was clearer. The rain had been hitting me then like it was now. Turning my head I look down and see a forming mud puddle.

A flash of Emmett stomping in one and covering me in muddy water clouded my mind. I walk up to it. Jumping up I land with both feet in it, splashing the water out and all over my legs.

A laugh escapes me and I could feel a smile growing on my face. The mud soaking into my bare feet and in between my toes, it felt just like it had that day. The mud felt the same and so did the rain.

Nothing had changed.

Happiness filled me to the brim. Nothing changed. Just because I was somewhere different didn't mean anything. I was going to find them.

Emmett.

Edward.

Esme.

Carlisle.

Rosalie.

All of them. Hope wasn't lost, so why was I getting upset? I had a lead and for that I should be happy. I was going to find Isabella and then I was going to find my family.

The Cullens.

I continued jumping around mud puddle from mud puddle. Occasionally stopping and spinning in the rain and flapping my arms like an idiot. Sadness hadn't been getting me anywhere but down.

Nothing was going to bring me down, because I was going to find my family even if it took everything I had.

I stopped playing for a moment when I felt a shiver go up my spine. It was getting cold and something felt off in the air. Looking around I turned around and walked up the porch and went into the house and took a hot shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Rewind~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jacob's POV

Creeping closer towards the house I duck underneath a bush when I see someone in the window. It must be that girl. Who else would be at the Cullen's house? Looking towards the window I see the side of her.

She was so beautiful.

Even in the growing darkness she shined through. I couldn't even take my eyes away from her. She turned her head towards my direction. I ducked down lower trying to not be seen. Her lips were parted; she looked to be in thought from what I could see. Before I could study the rest of her she turned back away. She looked down making her two toned, black and white, hair cover her eyes.

All too soon she stood up, grabbed a bowl and left from the window. I waited for a minute but nothing happened.

What was wrong with me? One look at this stranger and I couldn't look away.

The thought didn't last long though, a shadow caught my eye as it passed window. Light came on in the living room.

Standing up I move along the tree line to be closer. The house was higher up from the ground when I got close to the front of the house, so it was easier to hide from view.

Music came on inside the house. It was muffled until I heard a scraping noise come from the porch. I crouched down slightly behind a few trees when I heard this.

There was movement from the front porch. I flatten my body completely on the dewy ground. A foot came into view as she stepped out. It was as if every was in slow motion around her.

I couldn't figure out what was going on but I couldn't really bring myself to care at the moment. She was sitting on the front porch steps right now. I could only see the back of her from where she was sitting.

I felt a few rain drops fall on my fur but I ignored them.

My body felt weird when I even looked in her direction. I enjoyed it though. If I could I'd sit here forever watching her. I couldn't help but wish she'd turn my way so I could see her face though.

I relaxed unintentionally as I continued watching her. Time seemed to flew by while I watched her, seeing as before I knew it the rain had increased and it was now pouring.

My head popped up when she stood up and walked off the porch. She looked picture perfect as she stood in the rain staring at the sky.

What was going on? I don't even know this girl and I am thinking so much of her. Maybe it's just attraction. I mean there's no doubt that she's beautiful… I haven't even seen her whole face though.

I shook my head. I'm only thinking about her so much because I am being forced to practically stalk her.

This is stupid. She's clearly human, it's pointless watching her when we should be chasing actual vampires.

I wanted to watch her though. I frowned at this feeling.

"Hahahahahaha!"

My head turned back to her. Her laugh sounded so sweet and slightly wispy.

She looked so adorable jumping into the mud puddles and splashing water around. I wanted more than anything to be next to her.

I noticed something strange. It was freezing out and raining, how was she out here and playing in this weather none the less?

At that moment she stopped flapping her arms in the rain and shivered. She'd catch a cold if she didn't go inside. It took her a moment before she started heading back inside the house while looking around her.

It didn't take long before lights started going off in the house. I guess she went to sleep. I was supposed to stay all night and I kind of wanted to, except I needed to report back to Sam about that Cullen stopping by.

With one last glance at the house I bound towards Sam's house in La Push.


	20. A Feeling in the Flesh

**_A Feeling in the Flesh_**

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Another night full of dreams, I hated the dreams that involved death, even when someone deserved it. The simple thought of life leaving a body was frightening.

Blocking it out of my mind the best I could I got up and changed. I didn't get any sleep until late last night. I actually kept getting out of bed to do things when I couldn't fall asleep. That resulted in me not sleeping until around three in the morning. On the bright side I now had clean clothes and I woke up at a decent time.

I was really excited to go find that girl and see what I could find out. So I hurried and dressed in a loose off white sundress. Looking around I couldn't find my flats so I put on a pair of light brown boots.

After locking the front door I go out the back again. Now I'm glad I wore these old boots seeing as the ground was still muddy from the rain last night.

I wasn't too sure how I was going to find the girl. I could ask Mike but he'd ask too much about why I was looking for her. All I had to go on was her name. I hope she was popular in this town otherwise this was going to be hard as hell.

There was a rustling in the bushes close by as I was walking into town. I stopped and looked for where it came from. It wasn't loud but I had still caught it.

I waited but there was no other noise after that, so I keep heading for town. Something kept bothering me. I couldn't put my finger on it but something seemed off in the air. No matter what I couldn't shake the feeling off.

Sense of doom enveloped my body, but I tried covering it with determination of finding Isabella Swan.

A small café came into view soon. I hadn't really paid much attention to it before seeing as I was always focused on either getting to town or La Push. These nerves were getting to me, I didn't even know why.

There was a sign on the side of the café advertising hot chocolate. That did sound good right now and I didn't think about eating breakfast before I left the house earlier. Maybe I should stop by there.

Walking up to the small building I noticed from outside there was a lot of people inside. You'd think a small café like this being just outside of town wouldn't get much attention, I guess not. The door made a ringing noise as I opened the door. A few people looked my way when I entered but then turned back to what they were doing.

There was an empty booth next to a window so I had there.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" A voice asked from my left.

I looked up and saw a woman with a note pad in her hand and a menu under her arm. "Can I get a cup of hot chocolate?" She nodded while she jotted it down and sat a menu in front of me then walked to what looked like the kitchen.

Turning my gaze to the window I see a few cars pass by. There was quite a bit of chatter going on around me. That should have been expected seeing as the place was nearing the point of being crowded. I wander what they have here. The menu didn't have much description of what anything was. Then again the food seemed simple enough.

Deciding on eggs and bacon I close the menu as the waitress comes back. I smile at her as she sets my hot coco down. "Thank you."

She gave a soft smile back at me. "Do you know what you want to eat?"

"Can I get eggs and bacon?" I hand her my menu when she nods her head.

"Sure thing, it'll be ready in a few minutes." She takes the menu and heads back to the counter.

Something caught my attention as soon as I turn back to the window. "-Bella not joining you today?"

I turned my eyes to over by the counter. There was a man sitting on a stool, the one that had started talking was the waitress that had just taken my order. Something else stuck out though, the man had a sad look to his face, his eyes downcast as he answered.

"No. She's away." Away? Where was she? He didn't seem to be too keen on talking. Was he related to her? I waited for them to talk more but there wasn't any more talk about her or any talk for that matter.

Eating my food I kept looking at him out of the corner of my eye. He was an older man, with an average build and had curly brown hair. He sat in silence as he drank coffee and ate something similar to chicken fried steak.

I wanted to approach him and ask him about Isabella right there, but thought better of it when I saw a police badge shine on his jacket. If this guy even began to think I was crazy he could have me locked away quick.

Thinking harder, I couldn't think of much. If I told him I was a friend from school he'd still wander how I knew him. Right then I noticed him stand up and tossing some money onto the bar.

Crap. I watched him walk out of the diner. When I saw him go towards what I assumed was his police cruiser, I stuck money on the table. Standing up I hurried out the door, trying to keep him in site.

He was already pulling out of the parking lot and heading down the road towards town. Jogging towards the woods I speed up when I get far enough in to not be seen. I try to following his cruiser while running along the tree line.

It didn't take long before he started slowing down and pulled into a driveway of a white two story house. I stayed in the tree line while he got out of his car and walked into the house.

Should I just go and ask if Isabella was home? What would I tell him if he asked why I was looking for her? Making up a quick story in my head, I stick my head out from behind wood line and make sure no one sees me walk out of the woods and across the street towards the Swan residence.

I wasn't even sure what I would say to her even when I do find her. Taking my chances I bounce up the steps. The thought of being closer to finding her and the Cullens made me giddy. I raise my hand and knock on the white wooden door.

The door opened immediately as if he was waiting close to it. "Hey Bi- Oh can I help you?" Guess he was expecting someone.

"Hi is Isabella home?" He gave me a curious glance over before shaking his head.

It kind of made me nervous but he seemed like a nice enough guy. "No, she's not home right now. I'm not sure I recognize you, how do you know Bells?"

Wonderful, she really wasn't here. "Oh I'm kind of new here that's probably why. I actually met her at school not too long ago. I stopped by me to see if she wanted to hang out." I put on a soft smile. I hope he didn't see through my complete lie.

He softened up when I smiled. Thank goodness, he fell for it. "Well I'm sorry, but she actually left last yesterday." The smile dropped off my face when he said this.

I can't believe I was too late. "Oh."

At noticing my disappointed face he spoke up. "She'll be back in a day or two though. Maybe you can come back then and see if she wants to hang out then."

She was coming back. A grin slapped itself back onto my face at this. "Ok."

He was about to shut the door but stopped and stepped back out. "I didn't catch your name, what was it?"

"Aubrey, nice to meet you sir." I stuck my hand out to shake his.

He smiled at this and grabbed my hand and shook it. "Well I'm Charlie Bells father. It's nice to see a someone who still has manners now a days. I'll be sure to tell Bella you stopped by."

Oh no. I smiled at him none the less and waved as I turned around to walk off the porch. "Thanks." If he told her that I came by asking for her she's not going to know who I am. Then he's going to know I was some weirdo looking for his daughter. I need to think things through more.


	21. Familiar in the Face

_**Familiar in the Face**_

Jacob's POV

Currently I was laying in my bed. I never was able to go back to the Cullens house last night. That red headed leech had come through and left a trail late last night or rather this morning. Sam had decided that was more important than the girl.

After tracking the scent we found it lead all around Bella's house, the bloodsucker was nowhere to be found though. Sam had someone watch the Swan residence now that he thinks it may go after Charlie. Not to mention he still wanted someone to check in on that girl every so often.

He was killing us. He's lucky there are so many of us. I had dreaded telling him that on top of everything the pixie had shown up. Needless to say we have more patrols now then ever.

It wasn't until a few hours after dawn that he actually called us all back to his place for a meeting. Now I was trying to get some sleep before the dictator called us for more patrols. I wasn't having any luck falling asleep though.

Every time I close my eyes my thoughts would drift to that girl. I couldn't figure out what was going on with me. More than anything I wanted to go to her, even when I was away from her right now I just wanted to be close to her.

I thought maybe it was just attraction but it was getting to be frustrating. I let out a sigh of annoyance as I run my hand through my hair. Questions kept popping into my head, wandering why she was staying in the Cullens house and why I was feeling this way.

Giving up on sleep I get up and open my bedroom door. I was hungry anyway. Going to the kitchen I open the fridge and grab a container of left over spaghetti. After heating it up I sit on the couch and grab the remote before turning it on a random channel and eating.

I had barely gotten halfway through eating before my door was thrust open none too softly. Embry has a rushed look to his face. He was breathing rather hard as well, I guess he ran all the way here. "Jake! We have to go. They caught a whiff of that vamp again." Fuck, so soon?

I set my food on the coffee table and get up, seeing this Embry bolts out the door. Following quick on his tail I phase right as I hit the ground beside him. When I was completely phased voices of everyone came into my head.

'This way!'

'No! She went to the right.'

Embry and I made our way in the pack's direction. Mud and rock dug at my paws as I ran. The pounding of my feet echoed in my ears it was so loud I almost mistook it as my racing heartbeat.

It didn't take long before I smelled the scent of the leech. Turning my head towards Embry I notice his nose is in the air sniffing as well. He turns his head to me and nods.

The scent made a complete ninety turn to the right. I started to hear cussing and distant growling from the pack members.

'Damnit!'

'We almost had her!'

Soon we came up on half the pack standing alongside each other. They were facing a cliff. 'What happened?' Quil turned to me as I spoke in my mind.

'That red head vamp just jumped over the cliff. We almost had her too.' Frustration was clear as day even in his thoughts.

The black colored wolf turned away from the cliff and headed away in a huff. 'Everyone back to the house, now!'

Aubrey's POV

I looked through the fridge trying to decide on what to eat. It was nearly three in the morning and I had another horrible dream, well premonition rather. Fighting all of it involved fighting. The dream had woken me up early, which annoyed me seeing as I only get a few hours to sleep anyway.

Something did stick out to me though. The Cullens and the wolves they fought alongside where there, but this time so was I. I never saw myself in dreams before except when I was getting my memories back. Even then I was looking through my own eyes. This time I was watching myself like I had been watching all the others.

I pick out things to make a sandwich. Recollecting what was to be the future as I begin to make the snack.

I was in hiding in the snowy mountains with Edward, Isabella, that younger wolf Seth and Jacob. My eyes had stay on him constantly whenever he was present. I noticed his eyes had been on dream me as well. He'd glance over to me every few seconds as if making sure I was still there.

I hadn't been able to see much though because quickly the scene had turned to one of murder. Edward had been held down by a vampire by the name of Victoria and another one named Riley. The poor boy had seemed disillusioned. In the end they had both been slaughtered though. Their limbs and heads torn apart then burned.

The dream hadn't stopped there like I would have hoped. The newborns were all taken down, except one.

Bree Tanner.

When I had first seen her she reminded me of my little sister. What I could remember of her, her hair was nearly the same color. She was even the same height from what I could tell. Bree's cheeks had been slightly puffier then Lauren's though. Her personality even reminded me of Lauren's. More fragile and scared of course but still similar.

She had hid behind a tree for most of the battle. Carlisle and Esme seemed to have found her there. She was quick to surrender when Carlisle offered her safety. Now her face was imbedded into my brain. All I could do was compare it to that of my sister's.

She was haunting my minds more than the slaughtering had. I saw her past when I had looked into her frightened scarlet eyes. It was horrible.

Shaking that from my mind I eat my ham and lettuce sandwich.

I didn't want to think about that anymore. It was getting me down. Not to mention shaking me to the core.

When I finished eating I cleaned up my mess and went to change. I needed to preoccupy myself otherwise everything was going to come back to me. I'll never get out of this funk then.


	22. Horror in the Soul

**Thank you to the people who are following this story and who has favorited it! I ask that anyon who is a follower of this story let me know what it is that drew you to this story and what you feel is the main reason you follow. :)**

**_Horror in the Soul_**

I had changed into the dress I first came to this era in. I preferred it over what was here. While I liked the clothes I found in the closets, they were either a little tight on me or too large.

Someone had the same shoe size as me though. I pulled the tan boots I found yesterday on my feet.

That feeling from yesterday morning came back to me harder than ever. I stopped tying up my boots when the feeling washed over me like a bucket of water. As if the water had been so cold it felt like it was scalding.

Like that it was gone again. As if the feeling hadn't been there at all. My memory wouldn't let it go though, something was going on and I didn't know what. Looking down at my shoes I continue tying them go out the back door and towards the woods. I didn't feel like going through town, there were too many people for my liking right now and I wanted to be alone.

I'm not sure where to go from here. I could just keep walking through the woods but I'd probably get lost. From what I could remember there was a beach in La Push. I didn't know how big it was or where it even was in La Push, but I didn't have anything else to do. So I headed in that direction, hopefully I'll just come up on it.

Everything was really quiet, eerily so. I've never head the woods so quiet, except maybe on the few times I went along on hunting trips with one or all of the Cullens. This was starting to send a shiver up my spine. Even the trees looked shadowed and dull, opposed to the normal vibrant color and feel they once had.

Looking around I didn't see any animals out, No birds, squirrels, or deer. There wasn't even any large insect out. Usually they were covering the moss covered ground or flying around in the thick air.

I passed something and stopped. This area of the woods, it was familiar. Looking at the tree that stood ahead of me to my right I realized that was the tree William had hid behind from me when I found him lost in the woods.

Sadness was coming back. He was gone too, along with Ephraim.

I sighed at this, well now I knew I was getting close to La Push.

Moving forward again I barely get past the tree before that intense feeling of doom shot me off my feet. It came back harder than the last time. So hard I was now crouched on the dewy forest floor and trying to regain the breath that had been knocked out of me. It was so intense it almost hurt. Is that possible, for a feeling to hurt? It shook not only my body, but my soul. It was as if everything was screaming at me.

Something was happening.

It wasn't fading like before.

My eyes blurred, I couldn't see anything. Along with feeling of doom there was something appearing right before my eyes. Images were appearing right before me. I could see it clear as day.

A young girl, possibly only fourteen, with pale hair and pale complexion was standing on a trail. Her eyes were wide and her mouth gaping in fright.

From the shadows came a red eyed vampire, her eyes as red as her hair. She snarled and said something before appearing behind the girl. Grabbing the girl's neck I could see the pure strength in her grip as the red head lifted her up as if she was nothing. The image faded out right as the vampire opened her mouth and showed her pearly white fangs.

The forest's trees and ground came back into view as did the sound of my gasping. That had looked like the national park's trail that girl had been on.

I thought I heard a rustling of leaves behind me. My mind was too consumed to pay it any mind. This girl was going to die. Sucked dry by a blood thirsty vampire.

Without thinking I ran as fast as I could towards the park's trail. Dread and terror ran through me. I couldn't let a little girl be murder. I don't know what I plan to do when I get there. There was no question about it that I couldn't take down a full-fledged vampire. Looking into that girl's eyes had scared me, scared me enough to run into danger for her. Someone I didn't even know.

All I knew was I had a purpose at this moment and that was to save her. She had no chance in hell of surviving, but I at least had a small chance even if it was unlikely.

My heart beat was pounding in my ears.

It wasn't uneven though, I didn't have time to question why it had for the first time in months went back to normal. All I knew was I was pushing my legs faster than I ever had before. Even when I'd play tag with Emmett, race with Edward, or was chased by Rosalie, I had never run so fast. I neared the speed of an actual vampire.

I crashed through a bush and ran head long into the scene that had just been fresh in my head. Now it was before my eyes in reaching distance.

The red headed vampire, whom I now recognized as the one in my dreams, looked up with a smirk on her face. It dropped as soon as her eyes focused on me. Surprise ran over her face as I ran straight for her.

As I got up close to her I swung a punch aiming for her face. She dropped the girl and jumped back barely missing my fist. I stood blocking the crumpled girl from Victoria.

Thump Thump

The pounding of my heart was getting louder. My head was swimming at what I was going to do. This woman was bigger than me in height and width. Not to mention stronger.

As I studied her I noticed she was looking at me in sadistic curiosity as well. Her surprised look went back to the original smirk that had been on her face when I first came into the clearing.

"Well well…what a surprise."

Could she see how frightened I was? Can she hear my adrenaline and blood pumping through me at an alarming speed? Victoria turned her head slightly away from me looking around her.

Wait a minute that thumping wasn't my heart. My heart was still going harder than normal but its beats were as uneven as ever.

THUMP THUMPTHUMPTHUMP

Her eyes got wide. She got ready to race off just as bears came barreling through the surrounding. They were surrounding the entire area, blocking us in.

There was no way out… for any of us.


	23. Strength in the Bones

**Thank you jmelynn and Emily Rush the reviews. If my other followers could do the same I'd very much appreciate it thanks!**

**_Strength in the Bones_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~Rewind~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seth's POV

Sam had me drop by and check on this girl before I started my shift. I didn't mind though, I liked running around as a wolf. It was the only time I got to run around on all fours completely naked. It felt freeing.

I found her walking around the woods before I made it to the Cullen's old house, where I was told she was staying. I wandered why she was staying there but didn't bother asking why, they wouldn't explain anything to me anyway. To them I was the runt. It didn't bother me much. I was really just happy to even be a part of something.

This girl was kind of odd too. What normal girl goes walking around the forest by herself? Girls I know are usually scared of all the wild animals in there.

Snap! I look down and see a twig broken underneath my paw. She had stopped and looked around. Luckily I was behind a thick bush a few yards behind her. It didn't take long before she continued walking

I was only following her for another minute or two before she stopped then collapsed onto her knees. Panic shot through me. Is she ok? I wasn't sure if I should help her or not.

She shot up before I could make up my mind. She was running as fast as a vampire.

Shocked rocked through me. She was so normal looking, how could she be one of them? I ran after her. It didn't take as long as I thought it would to catch up with her. She was going fast but not as fast as I thought she had been going.

Do I go tell Sam? Or do I follow her?

'Seth! Head for the national park! We caught that vampire's scent!' The voice that had shouted in my head was Sam's.

More voices came in. The pack phased it sounded like.

I decided to try and tell Sam about the girl. 'Sam! She's a vampire!' I didn't hear a reply when I said this. 'Sam!'

I could barely make out Sam giving orders to everyone. He didn't hear me. I was about to run to find the rest of the pack, until I smelt it. The red headed vampire's scent.

Looking up I saw the girl was still running. Everything was strange about her. Where was she even going? I could hear heavy breathing. Was I breathing hard? It wasn't mine it was hers. How was she breathing?

The scent was getting stronger.

Something stuck out about the tree formation. The national park. She was heading toward the other vampire.

I could see the path she was heading. The red haired vamp was holding a girl up to her mouth. She was about to take a huge chunk out of the blonde haired girl's neck until the vampire I was following crashed through a bush none to softly. She went straight for the red headed vampire not even slowing down.

I barely saw her fist come up and aim a punch at the other vampire. She had missed, but succeeded in making the vampire drop the girl and jump away from her. I wasn't sure what was stranger the fact that this girl was a vampire, or the fact that she just tried to attack another vampire.

At the same moment I crashed through the opening right behind the girl, so did everyone else.

'What's going on Seth!?'

'Where did these new scents come from?'

'Is that that girl?'

The next voice was Sam's voice. 'Seth! Why is she here?'

I replayed the memory of her running and aiming a punch at the red head in my head. Sam growled at this information. 'Don't let her out of your site. Embry and Jacob watch her. Everyone else come on!' With that we all attacked. I went to jump over the girl when I did I noticed her dive down. She used her own body to cover the unconscious girl.

My feet hit the ground behind them both and I took off with the rest of the pack excluding Embry and Jacob.

Aubrey's POV

At second glance I realized, these things weren't bears. They were wolves and most of them were familiar. I couldn't place my finger on it at the moment but I had seen these things before.

Vicious growling was surrounding the area. Victoria looked slightly panicked as she surveyed a way out of the circle or wolves that was slowing closing in.

I wasn't sure whether I should scared or not, I was though. These things looked as if they could topple buses over just by bumping into one. The pure strength radiating off of them was something I had never felt before. I couldn't help but be afraid of them.

One thing was for sure though, I was more afraid of this woman getting away and possibly hurting someone else than these wolves.

I turn my eyes away from her for a brief second, to look at the massive wolves blocking every possible way out. Something was off about them though, besides the fact that they were as big as bears.

Their gazes were focused on Victoria but I saw a few of them shift their eyes in my direction. They did it so fast I wouldn't have noticed except that they would do it so often.

Another growl erupted from behind me. Turning my head so fast I swore I might have caused myself whiplash. It didn't register fully in my brain though as I looked down at a wolf I had no dubitably seen before.

The wolf looked between me and the girl, who was between us. She was unconscious and lying face down on the ground.

Its fur was a sandy colored and it was gangly, whereas the other wolves were mostly stocky. It was about fifteen feet away from me.

What was I going to do? Even that vampire had seemed afraid of them. Something popped up from my memories.

Shape shifters.

I had seen shape shifters in my dreams. From what I remember of them they were ferocious. If these were anything like what I had seen in my dreams… please god let me be wrong. One look at these wolves proved it was true.

One of these creatures could tear full-fledged vampires apart single handedly. I'd seen it happen many times over and over again.

My blood ran cold. The adrenaline vanished as shock over came me.

I should run. I wouldn't make it, but it's worth a shot. They might be too busy with the vampire behind me to pursue.

A glimpse of pale hair caught my attention. I looked down at her. I came here to try to save her. I saved her from one fate, could I really leave her to one that was even worse?

Before I knew it they all sprang forward. They were so fast I didn't have time to get out of the way. All I registered was the fact that the wolf behind me had launched itself into the air and was aiming for me and the girl.

I heard my heartbeat once before I threw myself over the girl that was unable to defend herself or even run away.

A breeze blew over my back as I waited for my impending death. Nothing was coming though. I waited and waited too scared to even breathe, as if any movement at all would cause the unbearable pain that was associated with death.

As the blood in my ears faded I heard the sound multiple sets of feet pounding in the distance.

Were they gone? Did we really get that lucky? Taking a chance I raise my head and look up. I freeze, before my eyes could even settle I see fur only a few inches away from my face. It was russet colored.

Slowly I move my head higher until it's straining and I meet deep brown eyes.

The same brown eyes I had admired in my dreams.


	24. Calmness in the Mind

Calmness in the Mind

Jacob's POV

My eyes followed to where the rest of the pack had taken off after her. That bloodsucker doesn't seem to know when to quit. She has been coming around more often than not.

Turning my head towards Embry he catches my gaze and nods his head toward the other vampire.

I walked up to the vampire who was still using her body to cover the unconscious girl. I can't believe she was a leech. Nothing about her screamed leech, if it wasn't for Seth's memory of her running so fast I wouldn't have believed it at all. Watching her I didn't even see her breath which proved it further.

Shaking my head I couldn't believe this. I had watched her and couldn't even tell that she was a leech? I must be getting horrible at this.

Movement caught my attention. I looked at her head and saw her lifting it up. It was as if she was moving it in an agonizing slow pace.

Something was off.

All I could focus on was seeing her face. I hadn't been able to see all of it before. Now I was going to see her though and as strange as it seemed I couldn't bring myself to not care.

Pale green eyes.

That's all I saw before my whole focus shifted. Those eyes were earth shattering. The ground right under my feet seemed as if it gave way.

My heart skipped beats. Nothing was going through my mind except for this creature. There was nothing more beautiful, nothing more enticing. Everything else seemed insignificant.

Everything around me seemed nonexistent. All there was…was her and her big pale eyes, which were staring up at me. Her stare felt as if it was holding me to the ground.

I was barely able to look away from her eyes to even study her face. I could melt right there, she was gorgeous. Her skin was flawless, slightly on the pale side. Her lips were chapped but still adorable and luscious.

I could go on and on about her. There was no end to it. I knew nothing could perfectly describe this creature though. There was no way. Even an artist would have trouble drawing her.

How could anyone think this girl was a natural killer? A bloodsucker.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw her chest rise up and down as I heard a small intake of breath. Relief washed over me at this.

This was no vampire, there was no conceivable way. If anything she was an angel in disguise.

Aubrey's POV

Those chocolate brown eyes were all I saw as everything around me went out of focus. These eyes were what I saw every time I had a dream about that battle. Except this time when I looked up into them, something took over me. All the panic I had felt at the prospect of being mauled by these wolves vanished.

Looking into these warm eyes I wandered how I could have been afraid of them. Unimaginable compassion and adoration glowed in them. I almost wandered how it was possible to have such a look one's eye.

The need to touch him started itching at me. The thought of it ripping my hand off came to mind but then was quickly washed away at unwavering look in this wolf's eyes.

As slowly as possible I move my hand from the ground. I didn't know if I was more afraid of it turning and attacking, or it moving out of my reach.

My hand came a few inches from the wolf's face before something incredible happened. It moved its head to meet my hand. I know this was a shape shifter and it had a human side, but still having a giant wolf let you touch it was crazy.

I panicked when I heard a hacking sound from my left. I pulled my hand back as fast as possible. Turning my head to where the noise came from I saw another wolf this one was gray unlike the russet wolf that was still next to me. It had black spots on it and the nose was dark gray.

Looking back at the wolf whose face I had stroked, I noticed this one was much bigger. The wolf was still looking at me. It wasn't paying any attention to the other shape shifter.

It made the hacking noise again, this time the wolf finally broke its stare and looked over at the other one. It was silent as they stared at one another. Before I knew it the russet one ran off into the forest, while the other one stayed.

There was a groan from below me. I quickly moved from my hovering position over her. I move closer to her head and sit on my knees next to her.

"Hey are you ok?" There was no response. I moved my hand to her shoulder and shook it gently.

At that her eyes opened and she groaned again. "What…what's going on?"

I didn't have much time to think of anything. Glancing at where the other wolf had been I noticed that it had disappeared. "I found you knocked out. Are you ok?"

The girl's eyebrows looked as if they fused together as she tried to think. She looked so dazed out of it though I doubt she'd be able to think clearly right now. "Uh…y-yea…I guess." Her eyes closed right after she said this, her breathing went softer too. I guess Victoria must have hit her or something before I got to her.

I jump as I feel a large hand rest on my shoulder. Looking over my shoulder I see him.

Jacob.

The man I've seen so many times before but never in real life. Where had he come from? He was even bigger in real life. My neck was strained by this point. This guy was like a small tree, not only in height but in width too. His muscles looked like fine rope laced together carefully.

I could feel my jaw slacking but I really couldn't do anything else other than admire him. I swear I could make out every detail on his body, from his short black hair which was spiked in the front and to his glowing russet skin.

After practically prying my gaze off his shirtless body, I close my gaping mouth. Realization came over me. He was the shape shifter? I had seen him turn into one in my dreams but I hadn't been thinking much about that when I was petting that wolf's face, well his face rather.

"Embry will take the girl home." Another man came into my view. I kept my mouth close only nodding. If I opened it now, I was positive I would say something that would make me look like a fool.

"You have to let go of her first." I snapped my gaze away from Jacob and to the other man. He was big but not as big as Jacob. He had a softer facial structure too.

"What?" Looking down I realized I still had ahold of her shoulder. "Oh…sorry." Right as I let go of her this Embry guy lifted her up bridal style and walked away with her down the path. It was silent until they were out of view.

"Are you ok?" I was on my knees and he was still standing behind me when I heard him speak for the second time. I was slightly afraid to look at him again. I made myself look like a gaping fish when I first looked at him.

"Yea, I'm ok." Putting my hands on the ground I push myself up and turn slightly towards him. Trying to keep my gaze off of him the whole time. "Thanks by the way. I know I wouldn't have been able to take her all on my own."

Before I could react though he moved so he was standing directly in front of me. I wound up staring right into his chest which was only about a foot away from my face. It wasn't an unpleasant site, but let's face it there's one too many people who think I am a weirdo in this town and I don't want him to be another one of them.

"Don't thank me yet. Sam's going to want to talk to you." I could hear a smile in his voice but also a note of annoyance. With that said he moved out of the way and made a motion with his hand in the opposite direction Embry had gone.

I hesitated a minute. Was this a trap? They looked as if they could take me down easily. Then again if they really wanted to they would have earlier right? I wasn't sure what to do. This guy just kept staring at me not even moving, as if me making him wait wasn't bothering him.

The dreams made me doubt my hesitance. They had helped the Cullens with those newborns, so shouldn't they be good?

I might as well take my chances. What could it hurt, right? I still had my doubts even as much as I tried to shake them.

Taking my chances I walk in the direction he had pointed and he followed alongside me.


	25. Hatred in the Face

**_Hatred in the Face _**

The walk was uncomfortable. I could feel his eyes on me constantly. Every time I would glance over at the giant, I could see his head moving to look ahead of us. It didn't help the thick silence.

I wanted to speak up but I wasn't too sure what exactly to say. This glancing was making me feel worried. Was he waiting for something to happen? Did he think I was going to go berserk out of nowhere? I wasn't sure but soon the staring became more annoying than worrying.

I felt the need to reach over and poke and eyeball out, but retrained myself. My sarcastic nature wanted to take over. Human contact, even though it was getting bothersome right now, really was something I enjoyed. So I tried to refrain myself.

Luckily I have control of myself.

I turn my head to look at him again. Like before his head snapped back to look ahead of us. "Either my face is amazing or you must be really intimidated by five foot tall girls." I guess I didn't have as much control as I thought. That seemed to help the mood though seeing as a grin spread across his face.

I had to admit it looked stunning on him. He had slight dimples which drew my eyes to his lips.

He looked back at me and actually kept held my gaze this time. "Sorry." He didn't seem too sincere seeing as he was still smiling.

It went silent again, luckily this time the tension was gone. Before I could think of anything else to say we came up on a cottage. It looked just like the one Ephraim had lived in. The only deference was this one had a few flower pots on the porch and a bunch of overgrown bodybuilders standing in front of it.

Well I suppose Ephraim's house had that too but it wasn't nearly has many. Come to think of it. All these guys held a resemblance in the body structural department with Ephraim. Their faces weren't the same but their bodies certainly were.

As I got closer I notice glares on these guys face. Not only that but those glares were pointed at me. What the hell? I look behind me out of instinct to see if someone else was there that they were glaring at. Nope. Looking back at them they didn't falter much with the staring.

Why were they glaring at me? I scanned everyone one of them. Some were slightly lankier then the others but not by much. There was a girl too. I hadn't really noticed her at first. She didn't look much like a tree like everyone else seemed to. She did look toned though. She along with all of them had looks of a Native American.

Only two people seemed to not be looking at me with hate, besides the guy that was walking beside me. Instead they stare in curiosity. It was the smallest one and another one that had a slightly round face with chubby cheeks.

My focus quickly left them though one of the older looking men started walking towards us. I stopped about ten feet away from him. This man was scarier than anyone else I had ever seen. It didn't help the fact that even at ten feet away I still had to tilt my head up to look at him in the face.

Jacob stopped a few feet ahead of me once he noticed I had stopped. This guy looked to be sizing me up. Either that or he deeply believed that looks could kill.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jacob twitch. Every so often he would turn his head towards this man and then back to me. I wasn't too sure why though.

His voice kind of startled me. "What were you doing in the woods?"

I don't know what I was expecting from this guy but it wasn't that. Really I wasn't sure what to tell him. He was obviously going to judge me on what I said. Truth was I had no reason to be in the woods other than to clear my head.

"Walking?" It didn't even come out as an answer. Then again anyone receiving a glare from a bunch of jack and the bean stalk giants would be scared too.

This guy apparently didn't like sarcasm though. I could practically see his teeth gnawing on each other. "Don't you mean running?"

Panic ran through me. Did they see me run? Did they know what I was? No they couldn't have, they didn't arrive until afterward.

At this point I was already running through possible lies to tell. My stream of thoughts stopped when I thought I saw Jacob move slightly in between this guy and me. I tried to ignore that trick of the eye.

"Sam. I need to talk to you." Something about Jacob's voice stuck out to me. It seemed assertive but at the same time tentative.

This Sam guy finally tore his intense stare away from me and focused on Jacob. Tension left me as soon as they focused on one another. I didn't like being the center of this…well I didn't know exactly what it was but it was something.

Sam didn't sound too happy about talking to Jacob. "What?" At that I saw Jacob nod his head slightly in the direction of the house.

The guy looked past Jacob back to me before reluctantly nodding. What was wrong with these guys? I mean Jacob seemed alright but so far they were acting…as weird as I probably acted. I mean what person goes running around a forest getting in the way of vampires and there dinner. I'm sure it probably made me look suicidal, if they knew I knew she was a vampire anyway. At this point my mind was roaming free.

Jacob turned his head to face me and gave another one of those adorable smiles. "Stay right here for a few minutes. Ok?"

I'm not sure why but I didn't even bother questioning him, I simply nodded. The two walked towards the house and went in leaving me alone. Well if you didn't include the other giants currently in the yard.

I avoided their gazes as much as possible by looking around. The grass was uncut, maybe there really was a bean stock here. I sighed at this. Boredom was obviously catching up to me along with the dreaded but expected insanity.

Footfalls were heard heading towards me. Looking up I half expected to be tackled by how loud the sound was. Instead I was met with a childish face which was smiling down at me. My god this kid couldn't be older than me and yet he was so huge.

"Hi, I'm Seth Clearwater." I was slightly shocked at this but noticed he was one of the few that hadn't been glaring at me. His stuck out his hand to me. It took a minute to register what was going on. His smile never faltered though.

I smiled back at him and reached out grabbing his hand. I almost pulled my hand back at how hot his was. It was so unnatural. Come to think of it had Jacob's hand been the same temperature? I remember heat but it had been spreading all over my body it was hard to pin point it.

"I'm Aubrey Jones." The more I looked at him the more he started to look familiar.

He was at the mountain with Edward and Bella. He fought that Riley guy. At this thought my smile got bigger. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same here. So what were you doing in the woods? Are you really a vampire?" My smile fell as he asked that. The tension in my body returned once again. How did they even know? I hadn't done anything while they were around, so how?

I tried playing it off. He may seem sweet but those other people didn't seem like they were. "Excuse me?"

"Seth! Stop bothering her." My head snapped up at that voice. Looking around the huge body that was currently blocking most of my view I saw Jacob coming out towards us. Relief immediately set in.

Seth's smile finally faltered slightly as a pout replaced it. "I was just getting to know her."

Jacob came to stand beside us both. It felt like I was going to get boxed in at this point. "Sam wants to talk to everyone so go on inside. Ok?"

"Fine." Seth nodded the smile back on his face as if he hadn't just been pouting. He then waved at me. "Hope to see you again Aubrey." He said this as he walked away towards the cottage.

He seemed so innocent. How could he be a shape shifter?

"Sam's going to want to come over to talk to you later tonight about what happened today. I tried talking him out of it but well, he's very demanding." I couldn't help but be annoyed at this Sam guy. He seemed very mean and rude. I mean inviting his self over to a stranger's house? That's weird.

Maybe I can just lock the doors tonight. Looking back at Jacob's arms though I came to the conclusion I would just have a broke lock on my hands if I didn't let them it, possibly a broke door too.

"Alright. Wait, he's not a stalker is he?" That came out weirder then I intended. All that I got in response was laughter though. It was so deep and masculine. The sound brought a smile to my face even though I knew this guy was laughing at me.

His laughter died down after a minute. I waited for another minute. "You never did answer my question."

"I wouldn't really describe Sam in that way. I'm sure you don't have to worry about that though." The smile from his laughter was still etched onto his face. I couldn't get over how wonderful a smile could look on a person. Rosalie didn't even catch my eyes like he did.

"Would you like a ride home?"


	26. Questions in the Voice

_**Thank you for the reviews sandradee27, eva, and emily rush. Also thnak you to the 'guest' user for reviewing. **_

_**I am glad people like the story so far. It would make me happier if all(or most) of the people that follow this story left atleast one comment. Thanks!**_

_** Questions in the Voice**_

Sam's POV

I wasn't sure how I was going to go about dealing with this girl. She had no signs of being a vampire except for her speed earlier. Other than that she was completely human.

I've already taken into consideration of the possibility that Seth had been imagining things. Things didn't add up with her though. Not only that, but a shape shifter doesn't just mistake a human for a vampire. We were made to protect humans from vampires, not mistake one for the another.

Even if she was in anyway harmful she couldn't be touched. That really bothered me. Although I was glad Jacob had an imprint now. It made things a lot easier knowing he wouldn't be sulking over Bella Swan anymore.

Except now there was the issue of finding out whether not this new girl was a possible threat. My thoughts turn to the image of her shielding that young girl though. Jacob had brought the thought up to me.

Why would she go out of her way to put herself between another vampire, assuming that's what she was, just to protect a human? Things were just not making sense.

Most of the pack was standing in my kitchen, while some preoccupied chairs around the table. I was standing in the doorway as they all stared at me waiting. I sighed while unfolding my arms and coming out of my thoughts.

"So? What exactly is going on?" It was Jared that spoke up first. He had been sitting to the right of the table.

"We don't know what that girl is yet." I watched everyone's reaction. Most were confused, other's seemed slightly annoyed. I could tell even with the annoyed and confused looks on their face all of them had mixed emotions.

Leah had turned her annoyed gaze towards Seth. "I thought you said she was a vampire?" I saw Seth shrink lower into the chair while avoiding his sister's gaze.

The pack started turning their heads towards Seth. "Well I thought she was. She ran almost as fast as one." His gaze shifted downwards as he mumbled.

"Well if she is anything other than human I say we take her out now. Just be done with it. We might as well stop her before she causes a problem or something." Paul had been the one to pop off now.

I shot him a glare. He really didn't think things through. "We can't just kill someone. What if we happen to be wrong about this and she is human? We'd be no better than the vampires. Besides we can't harm her even if she is something other than human." Everyone seemed to grow more confused when I spoke that last bit.

Paul's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean we can't harm her?"

Everything in the room was silent for a moment. "Jacob imprinted on her. As you know any imprint cannot be harmed in anyway by the pack." The room remained silent after I said this.

No one moved or blinked as they took this in. It didn't take long though before everyone started blowing up with questions of their own.

"Is it even possible to imprint on a vampire?" Before I could answer Seth, Paul cut me off with his own stream of questions.

"Can she even be a vampire? I mean we are meant to kill them. So does this mean she's not one or that we can imprint on leeches?"

"I don't know. Since we don't know what she is it's impossible to know yet. I'm going to talk to her later tonight to hopefully get things cleared up." Tension in the room started to ease up at this.

"So I wander if since, you know she's Jacob's imprint does that mean she's like him?" The inquiry went unanswered but I could see wheels slowly turning in their heads.

Sighing I stood up and walked out of the kitchen leaving the pack to deal with each other. Emily was coming in through the front door as I walked into the living room. A smile formed on my face as I saw her. She just shut the door as I wrapped my arms around her. She smiled up at me as she leaned her head back on my chest.

"Hello to you too." She was truly my better half and was what kept me whole. She complimented me perfectly. My thoughts immediately went to Jacob and his imprint. I could feel my face scrunch in thought.

Surely an imprint of Jacob's couldn't be some mindless bloodsucker. He himself hated leeches with a passion. The universe wouldn't give him someone he wasn't compatible with. Would it?

Looking back down at the love of my life, I knew the answer right there. No. It had given me Emily. Maybe this girl wasn't a threat. I still needed to find out what she was and what was going on though.


	27. Warmth in the Body

**_Thank you Ame Black for the review! I'm am glad you think that the story is different from other twilight fanfics and that you like the fact that I didn't jump into her and Jacob meeting and then BAM! lovy dovy. Thank you again!_**

**Warmth in the Body**

"Would you like a ride home?"

I hesitated. I wasn't sure what to do. Running into that Victoria woman on my way home wasn't something I wanted to do, especially seeing as I had ruined her meal time. Jacob still was as stranger to me though.

Even though it didn't feel like it. Him just standing in front of me was odd. I felt comfortable with him. Then at the same time I felt anguish in me. Was it because I had started seeing him every night on a regular basis in my dreams?

Whatever it was I ignored it. I decided taking a chance with him was better than me running into Victoria.

"Sure. I don't really want to run into that nappy headed woman again anyway." Something was telling me in the back of my mind that that wasn't the main reason I agreed to go with him.

A huge smile that showed his white teeth grew on his face. It almost took my breath away.

He turned slightly away from me. "Ok. Luckily my car is in the front yard. Come on." With that said he started leading me to the front yard where a red Volkswagen sat with a two other vehicles. "My name's Jacob by the way."

"Mine's Aubrey."

It was an old car, maybe from the 80's possibly, but it was kind of adorable in its own way. "Like it? I built it myself." His smile was still on his face as he said this as was a glimmer of satisfaction.

Before I can even open my mouth he goes over to the passenger side and opens the door for me. I walk up to the passenger side where he held the door open waiting. "Thank you, the car is adorable. Is it an 80's model?" I could see more of his teeth as his smile got bigger after I said this.

"Yes is it. I'm glad someone else knows something about cars." Jacob shut the door after he said this and was at the other side in an instant opening the driver's side door and getting in. It surprised me that he could actually fit into the car. He seemed like he had no problem with it though even though the seat was pushed all the way back and his knees were nearly hitting the dash.

Looking down my seat was pushed back but I had about three foot of distance between me and the dashboard. "Actually I don't really know much about cars. It's just I used to have an '87 corolla, so cars from that era kind of stick out."

An image of a light blue Toyota corolla popped into my mind. I wander where it went when I disappeared. Before that thought brought up more I shook it from my head.

"Oh really?"

He stretched his arm out and put it on the back of my headrest as he looked over his shoulder and backed up. I could feel that heat practically radiate off him. I could feel my skin practically turn red as the heat touched the side of my face.

He turns back around to face the front but pauses when his eyes catch mine. Noticing I was staring at him I nearly snap my neck to look forward. I could feel the heat leave me as he moves his arm slowly away from me.

I attempted to avoid the awkwardness that was already trying to settle in. "Uh…yea it's gone now though. You know it got old and had too much wear and tear on it." That was a complete lie. Nice going, build a conversation with lies. What am I Barney? Putting lies in other peoples' heads.

"That's too bad. I'm sure I could have fixed it up if you still had it." I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and could see him looking back at me. My eyes snapped forward.

"Thanks. It would've just caused more hassle then it was really worth. I kind of like not having a vehicle now though, you know?" I turned my head towards him as I say the last part. He was looking at me again, when I had turned my head to face him his had quickly turned back to the road. I could clearly see confusion behind his smile even from my view of the side of his face.

"Why is that? It must get annoying having to walk everywhere." I shook my head at him. I could see his eyes looking at me through the corner of his eyes. How was he driving and focusing on me at the same time?

"Not really. Everything in town is fairly close by. Besides I don't have restrictions that cars come with, and walking gives me time to daydream. I don't know about you but driving and daydream don't mix well for me." I tried joking but he seemed to have grown serious while I was talking.

There was gripping sound. Looking towards the steering wheel I saw that his knuckles were white and realized the sound had come from his grip on the wheel being so tight. "It still can be dangerous walking around town alone and without a vehicle. I mean someone could just attack you when you're walking home or something."

Why was he so worried? "Well I…never really thought about it like that." His grip was starting to make me worry too. Not for the same reasons though.

Suddenly his grip instantly stopped and I looked back up to his face and realized he saw me staring at the death grip he had on that steering wheel.

The air became extremely tense. It was nearly suffocating. I didn't want this guy being angry or have a freak out while I was in the same car as him. One spasmic attack from this guy in this tiny car and I'm sure, no positive that I would get at least nudged by some body part of his and be sent flying out the window by sheer strength.

As much as I enjoy the thought of his skin accidently brushing mine, even through a spasm attack, I didn't like the idea of getting hurt. Especially seeing the dents he left in the steering wheel.

I didn't think much before I opened my mouth about how I would lessen the tension. "So…you really hate steering wheels huh? Did it offend you? I bet it looked at you wrong. Am I right?" How come I always say stupid things when trying to lessen tension?

I don't know if he knew I was joking or not seeing as he looked questionably between me and road for a few minutes. Then again my face was pretty serious.

I tried to give another attempt at cracking him. "Or do you just pick on unsuspecting steering wheels. Honestly I think I might have seen this coming." Right before I got all of this out of my mouth he busted out laughing. I cracked a smile.

His laugh drew me in and made me forget about everything around me. I didn't notice that the smile was on my face, until I saw Jacob staring at me with a beaming smile. His smile always reached his eyes. His eyes they were beautiful, special even. They seemed to have a spark in them that you often didn't see in anyone anymore.

They were genuine.

Before I knew it the dirt road came up and his laughter had died down. I pointed towards it. "This is the road." He nodded as he turned down the road.

"So do tell. What do you mean by you might have seen it coming? Do I really look like someone who purposely abuses steering wheels?" The smile was still on his face from the previous laughter.

Putting my finger to my chin I pretend to ponder on this. "Possibly, you can never rule these kinds of things out with people. Everyone has a weird quirk about themselves. You just happen to fit into the physical description of someone who abuses inanimate objects."

I could hear him chuckle under his breath. "So then you know my weird quirk apparently. What quirk do you have?"

I turn my head slowly towards him. "Oh it's horrible. Yet at the same time so exciting. You see I abuse water." I could have sworn I saw him bite the inside of his cheek and his chest shaking. "It's true. I stomp on it and everything. I just can't help myself, it can't fight back and I enjoy that. It's a very sick pleasure I know, but I like submissive things."

He couldn't hold his laughter in for much longer. When he started laughing it felt like it was shaking the car. While he was laughing I noticed we were parked beside the house.

I waited until his laughter had died down. A warm feeling swept through me at this. I couldn't help but feel giddy at the thought of being able to make him laugh so much.

"Thank you for the ride." I grabbed ahold of the door handle as I said this.

I could see his smile die down as it was replaced with a frown. "If you ever need a ride or anything at all let me know, ok? Here I'll give you my number. I wouldn't be much help if you couldn't even get ahold of me." He went to reach in his glove compartment looking for a pin and paper.

His heat hit me again this time on my legs, just being close to him made me want to blush. "I actually don't have a phone." At the saddened look that crossed over his face I immediately felt bad. "But I mean you could always come over sometime though. You know if you want."

I don't know why I just told Jacob he could come over whenever he wanted. One look into his sparkling eyes though and I knew. This guy…something about him screamed at me, not in a bad way either.

He was someone I wanted to spend time with. Maybe it was the fact that I felt like I already knew him that I felt this way towards him. Smiling at him I open the door and get out of the car.

Before I shut it I hear him speak up. "I'll be coming back with Sam soon, it'll probably be a few hours though. See ya."

"Ok, see you." I could still see that smile on his face as I shut the door and stepped away from the car so he could pull away.

The car drove away slowly as I stood there. I couldn't help but be drawn to him. While he was driving away all I could think about was seeing him again tonight. That reminded me of that Sam guy. A shiver ran down my back at the thought of all those hateful stares I had gotten from those people.

After watching until he was completely out of site I head into the house. My mind was stuck on what this Sam would try to pry out of me. Should I just tell him? He didn't seem like the nicest guy around though. What if he didn't like what I told him and he tried to kill me.

My mind raced at this thought. What would he do exactly if he found out I was half vampire. They certainly didn't ask that read head questions before that tried to maul her. Then again didn't Seth think I was a vampire? This only added to my thoughts and horrible imagination.

After standing in the living room while thinking this all over, I head for the kitchen and look for something to eat. Looking at the clock it read 2:00. I'm assuming the clock's right seeing as it looked to be around the afternoon before I came inside.

I could have sworn I heard a car door shut when I grabbed a bowl out of the cabinet. Jacob wasn't back already was he? No, he said himself he would be back with that Sam guy until a few hours later.

It must have been my imagination.

"Who are you?"


	28. Giddiness in the Soul

"Who are you?"

That voice.

Could it really be him? My heart raced in my chest at the possibility. I was afraid to turn around. If it wasn't who I thought it was I would be crushed. I couldn't help it though even the slight possibility had me hoping with all might that this was real.

I turned around slowly, the bowl in my hands nearly cracking at the force of my grip. The huge body and unchanged appearance confirmed it. I was shocked. They came back. Instantly my grip on the bowl tightened and it fell to the floor in pieces.

A look of suspicion crossed his face. "Wha-… my god." His face immediately turned to one of disbelief, before confusion, then relief. Those emotions all crossed his face until I noticed it looked as if he wanted to burst into tears. "Aubrey." He said my name so low, I could barely hear it.

I couldn't help myself I ran into his chest throwing my arms around his stomach holding on as tight as I could. I would have been worried of breaking him like the bowl, but this was my Beast. He was my big brother.

I felt his body tense up and he stood there while I held onto him. I didn't want to let go in fear of him disappearing. It felt like a century before I felt his arm wrap around me pulling me further into his chest and squeezing me.

"Is…is it really you?" His voice was unsteady and waivered as he asked this.

All I could do was nod my head into his chest. I don't even think I could speak right now my throat was so closed up in sheer shock and happiness. My eyes were filling up with unshed tears.

I can't believe they came back. I didn't think they would ever return here especially since how they left the house in such disarray. That didn't matter now though. All that mattered was that I had Emmett back. Which rose the question of where the others were.

My question was answered soon though. The sound of someone else's footsteps came from behind Emmett. "What's going on?"

Emmett pulled away from me but kept his arms wrapped around me firmly. Looking up at him I saw his smile. It felt like forever since I last saw it, when it was really barley a week ago that I had seen it. Before today though I thought it was possible that I would never see them again. I was wrong though and I couldn't be happier about that.

"Rose…she's back. Aubrey's back." Moving my head to the right of his chest I saw Rosalie stand behind him.

"What are you talking about?" Her gaze shifted to mine and she stopped walking towards us. Her eyes slowly widened.

"Y-You…you guys are really here." I could hear the croak in my voice.

Her mouth fell open. "How is that possible?" There wasn't even a flash before she was standing beside me and Emmett and had my face in her hands.

I never felt so cold and warm at the same time. Warmth from the pure happiness I was feeling and the cold from their freezing bodies. I welcomed the feeling none the less.

Rosalie stared down at me with her eyes still wide. Like that she was gone. Horror struck me as I saw empty air at where she had just been holding my face. I heard a pop in my neck as spun it to look up at Emmett to make sure he was still there.

He wasn't going to disappear too was he? Panic starting rising in me. My hold on him got tighter if possible.

Instantly Rosalie was back though and she looked to have practically dragged Carlisle while Esme came in behind the two. My panic died when I saw the other two. They seemed confused as Rosalie just pointed in my direction while not saying a word.

Turning their heads I heard and saw Esme gasp as a shaky hand rose to her open mouth. Carlisle stood there perplexed and dazed. The tears became too much as they fell over my cheeks. I let go of Emmett and ran into them. The impact hurt since they had only been standing a few feet away from us. I ignored the slight pain as threw my arms around Carlisle. I wanted to hug all of them.

At that moment all I wanted was for them to never go anywhere again and to have more arms so I could hug them all at the same time.

Esme came up beside me and I could feel her gaze along with everyone else's on me. Turning from Carlisle I moved my arms and put them around her. I buried my face in her shoulder as I silently cried.

"Oh Aubrey." Esme whispered. I could feel the anguish in her voice.

My tears kept falling. I didn't pay any attention to them as I continued hugging. "Aubrey…how are you here?" I turned my head a little barely moving it from Esme's body. It was Carlisle's voice that I had heard. Like his expression it was full of confusion.

I had never seen him like this. He always knew what to do. Out of everyone he knew how to explain things or try to at least. Now even I could tell that all the gears in his head had stopped while his gaze stayed on me, along with everyone else's.

He didn't know what to do.

I tried to regain my voice as best as I could. "I j-just… I got here five days ago." I took a breath to try to calm down.

After a moment I felt like I could talk normal. "I don't know what happened. I just woke up in the woods, right after I went over the cliff."

There was another pair of footsteps behind everyone. Expecting Edward my head popped up, but there was a different man instead. He had shaggy honey blonde hair and very faint scars marring his neck and chin.

Jasper.

I knew of him. I wasn't expecting him to be with the Cullens now though. Where was Edward though?

"Where's Edward?" I looked up at everyone that was standing around me.

Carlisle still looked mystified but he seemed calm enough. "He's with Bella and Alice. They are on their way back. Come sit. Tell us everything." He motioned toward the couch.

I was still slightly shocked that they were really here so it took me a minute to register this. I reluctantly let go of Esme though and walked over to the couch. Sitting in the middle of the couch, Emmett sat beside me as soon as I sat down and Rosalie sat on my right. She still was still looking at me with widened eyes, but a smile was on her face. I enjoyed her smile, it was always so pretty on her face and it always brightened the mood in the room.

Turning to my left I saw Emmett staring at me too. His grin was so big it looked as if it could break his face. I've missed that grin. It always brought laughter.

Esme and Carlisle stood in front of us. They watched waiting for me to explain. Jasper was a few feet to the side of them as he watched what was going on. He looked confused and didn't look as if he knew what to do.

I saw him glance towards me and I gave a soft smile. I looked back at Carlisle. "Well when I went with Edward on his hunt, I just got carried away." Everyone focused on what I was about to say, I guess they thought I could tell them what happened. I wasn't really sure myself what exactly happened though.

"I ran off a cliff that I hadn't seen. I thought I was going to die, but I never even hit the ground. There was no impact or anything that I remember." I looked down at the floorboards.

"The last thing I had seen was Edward looking over the cliff. Then everything went black and I woke up in the woods. There wasn't even a cliff around for me to have fallen off of. It was a few miles out of town."

"I tried looking for you guys but you were nowhere. The house had even moved. The only lead I had was Isabella, but before I could even find her she had left."

Carlisle's facial expression had turned into one of stun. "So you don't even know what happened? You just woke up after the fall?"

I nodded my head.

"How is that possible Carlisle?" Esme had been the one to speak up. She looked as stunned as Carlisle.

Carlisle fold his arms across his chest put his hand to his chin in though. "I don't know dear."

I bit my lip. The thought had crossed my mind well because it was the only possible way. I didn't want him to think I was crazy though. Before he just brushed the thought of me being from 2012 off and claimed it to be from the head injury. Now I hoped he couldn't deny it though.

"Carlisle…"

His eyes met mine. "Remember when I told you I was from 2012?" He took a minute to think about this but then nodded his head in confirmation. "Well I know I was from then. So maybe I…you know…skipped from 1936 to 2009. I mean it's the only thing that makes sense!"

"That is quite…out there." I can't believe this. He's not really going to brush this off again is he? There is no other explanation.

"It's the only possible thing though. This has happened not once but twice. This time it can't be blamed on a head injury. You have to believe it." This was making me upset. I was going to be labeled as crazy by everyone.

"I never said I didn't believe it, Aubrey." He moved his hand from his chin and gave me a perceptive look. "It does sound like the only possible thing right now. This is just not something to take lightly though. If you really are jumping around eras then there's no telling why it's happening or when it could happen again."

I felt Emmett's arm stretch behind me and wrap around my shoulders. "So she can disappear again at any moment?" Emmett looked worried. His eyes were burrowing into Carlisle waiting for a response.

Carlisle's gaze turned to Emmett. "Yes…it's possible." I could feel his arm restrict against me. It kind of hurt but right now I didn't mind. I didn't want to disappear to just pop up in a different time without them again.

"So how do we stop it from happening?" Rosalie had been the one to speak up. Even Rose, the one person I was the least close to in this house seemed upset at the possibility of me going away again.

He wouldn't answer at first. Rose grit her teeth together as she repeated herself. "How do we stop it?"

"I do not know. I wish I did but I don't know." Everyone, even I looked down at this. I didn't want to think about this, about leaving them again. The thought brought a pang to my heart. I probably wouldn't get as lucky next time. They might be gone for good next time.

I heard a clap of hands. Esme had her hands clapped together. "Let's not think about that. We are all back together and soon Edward and Alice will be back. We should be happy." She turned her head to me again. "Are you hungry Aubrey? Come on I'll make you something to eat."

Normality Esme always seemed bring it into my strange life, even with simple things. "Yes please, I'm starving. I haven't actually had anything other than ramen and sandwiches. I didn't really trust that stove."

I chuckle trying to ease some of the stress away. The thought of being around them helped. This is what I had been wanting for five days, to have this back. Now I do. I was going to savor it and hope it lasts forever.

Standing up off the couch I notice we were so caught up we forgot all about the man that was standing a few feet away from all of us watching. I felt kind of bad that we had ignored him. He looked lost and out of place standing there.

Practically hopping towards him I shove my hand in front of him. "I'm sorry! I'm Aubrey, you must be Jasper." I smiled at him as he stared at me. His confusion seemed to grow.

He looked down at my hand and back at me with unease. "How do you know my name?"

I thought about not telling him, but he was a vampire and could control moods. So it didn't really matter if I told him. "I've dreamed about you." That sounded so weird. Honestly a little stalker-ish too. His eyes got wide and I thought he was going to start freaking out.

I pulled my hands up and waived them frantically. "No I'm not a stalker I swear! I can see the future and past. I've seen you and your wife Alice's, along with other people's." He seemed to relax a lot after that.

I saw Esme come up next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Aubrey was a part of our family before you and Alice came along. Things happened though and she disappeared. Now she's back though." She has a smile on her face as she spoke.

Jasper nodded his head and reached his hand out. "It's nice to meet you then." I smiled at this and reached my hand back out and shook his.

My stomach growled at that moment and I pulled my hand out of his grasp after shaking it. "Shhhh. It's ok now. Our master is here and she bears food." I beamed up at Esme. She let out her whimsical laugh and walked into the kitchen with me hot on her tail.

As we went to walk past Rose and Emmett I heard Rosalie speak up. "I'll help." With that she stood up and Emmett followed.

I felt a knuckled dig into my head as I heard Emmett laugh. "It's great to have you back squirt." I laughed and tried to pry myself out of his reach.

I hopped forward away from him and he followed. I ran past Esme and through the kitchen trying to avoid Emmett's persistence at trying to give me a noogie. He ran behind me though at a slow pace. Soon we were running all around the house while everyone watched and listened to our laughter.

I was so happy to have my family back. The giddiness inside me didn't feel as if it would ever die down.


	29. Substance in the Hair

I sat at the kitchen table eating spaghetti while Emmett sat across from me. Rosalie and Esme were moving around the kitchen cleaning up. Apparently my cleaning isn't satisfactory. Psh.

Everyone had been glancing at me every so often. I'm assuming they are still a little shocked about all of this. The only one who wasn't glancing discreetly was Emmett who was staring at me from across the table instead. His eyes bore into me while I ate.

Sighing, I lower my fork full of food for a moment and looked up at him. "Emmett I don't stare at you when you eat."

A smile grew on his face slowly. "That's right. I remember that time when I took you with me on a hunt. As I recall you couldn't even watch."

I set my fork on my plate for a minute and smirked. "As I recall you took down a rabbit and I was disappointed that you had to pick on the smallest animals, that couldn't even defend themselves. It was quite sad actually to know a big boy like yourself couldn't even go after something bigger than a chicken."

I heard the laughter from the other end of the kitchen. Looking over I saw Esme and Rose laughing while they looked at Emmett.

Emmett tried to defend himself. "Hey! It was a jack rabbit so it was fast you know. A challenge is a challenge."

My smirk got bigger at this. "That probably makes it worse to know that a jack rabbit was a challenge for you."

His smile dropped at this. Before I knew it Emmett slapped his hand on the table making it vibrate. "Alright! I think it's time we go on another hunting trip. Obviously you have forgotten my strength and amazingness!"

The thought of going with them hunting made me happy. It had taken no time at all for the Cullens to take me in again and act as if my absence had never affected any of their feelings towards me.

Well besides Jasper he seems a little distant but that might just be because he doesn't know me at all or that could be his personality.

I was still over joyed to know that I had never been forgotten by them. Even though I've been missing for around seven decades, they still knew who I was.

Picking for back up I began eating the rest of my food. I lifted my head up towards Rosalie as she began to speak. "Well-" She cut herself off though and scrunched her nose up.

I grabbed my plate and stood up to take it to the sink. Esme took it from me before I could wash it myself though. Why did Rose have such a weird look on her face? "What's wrong?"

Her eyes turned into daggers and she muttered something under breath along the lines of "mutts."

She was kind of freaking me out. She had been so happy a few minutes ago while watching me and Emmett talked, but now her face showed annoyance and disgust.

There was a loud knock on the front door. I heard Carlisle walk to the front door and open it. "Is there something I can do or you?"

I could have sworn I heard low growling. At that everyone went into the living room to see what was going on leaving me to stand in the kitchen.

"Yes. We are looking for Aubrey." Oh shit. I forgot about Sam and Jacob coming over. I'm sure they won't care though. They were allies in the future so they should like each other.

Walking out of the kitchen and into the living I see Rose glaring at them and them looking everyone with disgust.

They hadn't really noticed me walk in. I guess that was because they were too busy staring at each other.

Carlisle was standing in between everyone else and the shape shifters. "May I ask why?"

"I forgot to tell you guys they were coming. My bad." Everyone except Carlisle and Rosalie faced me as I spoke up. This was not the reaction I thought I would get. Why were they acting so weird around each other? "They wanted to talk about something that happened today."

Rosalie looked so mad that they were here. As soon as her gaze turned to me I thought for sure that anger would be slightly towards me for having them come here. Her gaze softened though. "What exactly happened?" Her voice held a caring tone to it.

I relaxed when I realized she wasn't mad at me. Carlisle motioned for Jacob and Sam to come inside. They were hesitant but after a minute they came in, barely though. They didn't really move away from the door. I saw Jacob stare at me. He seemed to be really worried about something. I'm not sure why though. Sam was staring at each one of the Cullens, he looked to be trying to keep everyone in view.

"Well…there was this vampire. You know?" I did not want to tell them I had jumped in front of a vampire who was crazed by blood thirst. They would be mad at me for putting myself in danger. Then again I think they wouldn't mind it as much if it was to save a human.

When it took me awhile to continue Rosalie prodded. "And?"

"Well I had a vision of her attacking a girl... and well one thing lead to another and I tried to punch her. Failed and they kind of came to my rescue. Who would have known I couldn't fight, right?" I tried to laugh at the end but it came out nervously.

Emmett looked shocked with his open mouth. "You jumped into a fight with a vampire when you can't even catch a fox? What were you thinking Aubrey?" His shock didn't last long before his expression turned to one of worry.

Rosalie was not impressed either. "You idiot. You can't take on a vampire."

Esme just looked worried and Jasper stood off to the side like usual. Carlisle sighed before looked back at the two people who were watching the scene looking alert and confused. "Well I'm sure this might take a while. Why don't we take a seat."

Sam and Jacob looked at each other before Sam nodded. Everyone then sat down on a couch. Sam and Jacob sat on a loveseat by themselves. Myself, Emmett and Esme sat on a couch with Rosalie stood next to me and Carlisle sat on a chair.

"What is it exactly that you are wanting to talk to Aubrey here about?" I already knew what they wanted to know. I hoped they wouldn't ask though.

It was Sam who spoke as he straightened up. "We came here to discuss what she is and if she is a danger to anyone."


	30. Information in the Brain

**_Information in the Brain_**

It was Sam who spoke as he straightened up. "We came here to discuss what she is and if she is a danger to anyone."

Why would I be a danger to anyone? I haven't done anything to make them think I would do anything bad. Hell I even helped someone. When I glanced at the two sitting across from me Jacob was staring at the floor, while Sam held my gaze. I ignored Sam and looked back at Jacob.

There was a snort beside me. "What do you think she is going to jump out and attack someone? She couldn't even hurt a fly!" Carlisle shot a look at Rosalie as she said this.

"Well we can't know that seeing as we don't know what she is! We don't know what she's capable of!" Sam was glaring at Rose with annoyance.

Jacob's gaze finally flickered over to Sam. His glare was meaner then anything I had ever seen at that moment. He could give Rosalie a run for her money right now. "Sam." Jacob said his name low and thick.

Sam turned to face him. It looked as if Sam's scowl had faltered when he looked at Jacob. The arguing seemed to stop there.

He sighed and turned back to Carlisle. "Look I understand that she does not have any intention of harming anyone. I do not know however if she will lose control around a human like…" There was a pause from Sam as he looked around at the Cullens "…a vampire. I am just putting the well-being of humans first."

So far I did not like this guy. He was rude, he didn't even know what I was but assumed I would lose control or something and attack someone. Why did he think that way? All of the Cullens had control of their thirst so why would he even assume this?

Carlisle nodded his head in understanding as he listened to Sam closely. "I understand where you are coming from. Like Rosalie was trying to say though, Aubrey is completely harmless. Not just because she would never intentionally harm someone, but because she would never lose control."

Jacob looked over at Carlisle as he continued. "She is not a full vampire. She doesn't even have an attraction to blood nor does she necessarily have to drink it."

As Carlisle explained this I saw Jacob turn and stare at me. As our eyes met the worry that had been constantly etched into his features most of the time he has been here dropped.

It caught me slightly off guard as I heard Jacob speak up. "So then you're still partially human?" I was surprised anyone even addressed me seeing as they have been talking about me as if I wasn't here.

"Yea." I couldn't tear my eyes from his. Jacob seemed to relax when I confirmed this.

"If she is half vampire shouldn't she age then?" Even at Sam's voice my eyes remained on the man staring straight back at me. I couldn't help it as my eyes scanned over his features. They looked so familiar, he reminded me of someone else.

Carlisle kept the conversation with Sam going. "Well we aren't sure if she can or not."

Come to think of it most of the quileutes I have met so far have a familiarity to them. Jacob was much more familiar though, it wasn't from my dreams either.

"How could you not know, if she's been with you long enough to know of Ephraim Black?" My eyes widened as I heard his name. That's who Jacob looked like. He not only had the same skin, hair and eyes, but also the same facial feature from his cheek bones to his nose.

It slipped out of my mouth before I could even think about it. "You look just like him." Jacob's brows creased in confusion. He looked so adorable like that, much cuter then Ephraim I noticed.

"Aubrey." The tone Carlisle used was one that I had heard plenty of times when Emmett and I would break something. I was going to get scolded and in front of two guest! Oh man this is embarrassing. My cheeks flamed red in embarrassment as I looked up at him sheepishly.

"I swear I wasn't going to go that far from the house. William gave me puppy eyes though and he was lost though. I couldn't leave him in the woods by himself. Ephraim didn't live that far anyway." I didn't want them to think I intentionally disobeyed them. Besides I knew that they had only wanted me to stay close because they didn't want anything to happen in case they were wrong about me being attracted to blood or if something went wrong.

Emmett nudged me in the side. "You just attract wolves, huh Aubrey."

This confused me, what was he talking about. "What?"

My question went unanswered as Carlisle questioned me. "You know you weren't supposed to go out that far without someone." He didn't even look mad he never did but I knew he didn't like that I had wandered off so far without them around. "How many times did you go to Ephraim's?"

Why was he asking me about that? "Um only twice, once to take William home and the other to tell Ephraim that that vampire was heading for La Push. Actually the last time I had talked to him was right before I had gotten home and went with Edward on that hunt."

I could tell Jacob had caught on to when I said 'that hunt'. His gaze intensified as he tried to look through me for the answer behind it. He was cute…well handsome…ok steaming hot, but this made me slightly uncomfortable.

"I apologize for this. She hadn't been informed of that treaty when she did this." Treaty? Was this treaty the reason Ephraim had said there would be a war if they bite anyone?

"Well I'm assuming Ephraim would have done something if she had been a true threat. I doubt he would have even let her around his home if she had been." Sam seemed a little hesitant as he opened his mouth to say something else. "I suppose I should be apologizing also for jumping to conclusions."

That brought a small smile from Carlisle. Jacob looked to be holding back a smile as well.

"What is this treaty? Is that why Ephraim said you couldn't bite anyone?" I ignored that seeing as I was beyond confused why hadn't they told me? It seemed like it was very important if it could cause a war.

"The treaty is a contract we made with Ephraim Black and his pack at the time when we first came to Forks. He allowed us to stay here as long as we didn't bite any humans or step on their land, which is La Push." Carlisle gave me a meaningful stare as he mentioned the part about biting humans.

"We hadn't informed you about this at the time because we assumed you wouldn't go far. We were also more focused on getting you settled in and finding your family."

"So then how did Ephraim know what you guys were?" Sure Ephraim came off a little weird about knowing so many things, but how would he know the Cullens were vampires?

"Come on tiny, you had to have known he was a shape shifter. You told him about the vampire coming, right? Did you expect him to beat it off with a fish?" What the hell? I told Ephraim what I was and he couldn't even tell me he was a wolf?! The way Emmett made everything sound made me feel like an idiot.

"Are you kidding me?! I told that prick what I was and he didn't even tell me he was a wolf? Ugh! I feel so stupid and no Emmett I didn't expect him to beat it off with a fish! I just assumed he was like you know super strong or something. I'm not Edward the freaking mind reader." This was ridiculous.

How could I have been so blind?


	31. Expressions in the Face

Expressions in the Face

How could I have been so blind?

I knew he was something but I never knew he was a shape shifter. I guess it makes some sense as to why he was so willing to protect me from the Cullens. Maybe if I had known at the time that the wolves in my dreams were shape shifters I might have known. Finding out now still made me feel stupid though. Sinking into the couch I slide down slightly. Everyone would not stop staring at me. "Can't you guys just let me feel stupid in peace?" Emmett laughed but left me alone.

"Aubrey seeing as you now know about the treaty and apart of the family, you can't go onto the reservation anymore." This wasn't fair. I wasn't going to do anything. Beside Ephraim let me come over whenever I liked.

I noticed Jacob and Sam exchanging looks. I couldn't really identify them but Sam nodded after a minute. "Actually, I don't think Aubrey is a part of the treaty seeing as she is not a full vampire. If Ephraim meant for her not to come onto the reservation at all he wouldn't have let her step a foot there at all."  
Everyone seemed extremely confused as Sam said this. I guess they didn't expect him to say this. I didn't really expect it either seeing as he wasn't too friendly with the thought of me at first.

Seeing all this confusion Sam opened his mouth again. "We also could use her foresight for when any vampires get the intention to come near La Push or attack a human. It would be easier to track that red head down this way also." Carlisle looked at Sam in interest as he spoke. He had unintentionally leaned forward in his chair.

Rosalie popped off at seeing Carlisle not disagreeing with this. "You can't seriously let her go over there by herself!"

Esme seemed worried at this proposition as well. "I have to agree with Rosalie, Carlisle. I mean if something happens to her we can't cross the border to help her."

Carlisle turned to both Esme and glanced at Rosalie as well. "I'm sure the quiluetes are more than capable of protecting her while she is there." At that he turned to Sam and Jacob and they both immediately nodded.

Once again I was entranced as Jacob spoke up. "I'll personally escort Aubrey whenever needed." Jacob turned his attention to me and locked eyes with me before saying "no harm will come to you while I am around." I could feel my cheeks wanting to turn into flames.

Hey wait a minute. Why did I have to be monitored every minute I was in La Push? What was I going to trip and break like glass china? "Guys I don't need a babysitter."

I went unheard as Carlisle just continued to talk. "Well there, I'm more then positive we have nothing else to be worried about." Rosalie huffed and stomped out of the room. Soon everyone else followed leaving me with Carlisle, Sam and Jacob.

"Aubrey, why don't you walk them out?" The front door was right there, I didn't argue though. I mean who could argue with Carlisle anyway? It's not that he was scary or anything he was just so nice even when he was strict.

I saw Jacob beam after I nodded at Carlisle. "Sure."

Sam was the first to stand and walk towards the door. He still seemed a little mean. I stood up at the same time so did Jacob. I couldn't help but once again think about how much taller he was then me. It took a while for me to look up to his face. I noticed he was still grinning at me when I saw his face. A smile grew on my face in turn. His grins were very contagious. I barely felt my legs move toward the door to where Sam was already heading out.

"Sorry about Rosalie. She's um well…" I couldn't really think of a word for her at the moment.

"Bitchy?" I bit my lip at that. He was pretty brave to say that in a house full of vampires. I heard growling from the kitchen and something breaking.

I almost didn't stop myself from laughing. No doubt Emmett was holding her back from attacking Jacob. "No…no…she's well…protective. Yea that's a good word." Jacob snorted when I said this.

He held open the door before I could grab ahold of the handle. "Sure. I believe you." I could hear the sarcasm drip from his words.

"I don't think it might be a genius idea to insult her while she's in hearing distance. I'm not even that brave and I took a swing at a psychotic vampire." I laughed at that as Jacob and I walked down the steps towards a truck. I assumed it was Sam seeing as he was getting into the driver's seat.

His grin died down a little as I mentioned me trying to punch that vampire. "You shouldn't try to attack her again. Come to me next time. The pack and I are more than capable of taking her out." Hmmm as I recall they were still talking about her in current tense. So apparently they didn't even catch her last time. I didn't say anything though. I knew I had no chance of taking her down by myself.

I sighed at this thought. "I know."

Jacob glanced back at Sam sitting in the truck. "Hey so since you're basically going to be the mediator between the Cullens and now the pack now. Maybe you should meet them officially. I mean so you guys can get to know each other." He seemed nervous as he mentioned this.

Honestly the thought of meeting those guys from earlier freaked me out. Seth was nice but the others seemed to want to bite my head off. "I don't really know. They didn't really seem like they wanted to know me earlier."

His face fell dramatically at this. It nearly broke my heart looking at him. He looked so sad. I didn't want to go but then again I didn't want to see that look on his face anymore. "Are you going to be there?"

He brightened up as that came out of my mouth. "Yes! I'll pick you up tomorrow around noon is that ok?" I was speechless he went from being so sad to being extremely happy as if his face would bust. I just nodded my head.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow!" He jumped into the truck and before I knew it he was gone.

What the hell did I just do? I didn't even mean to agree to this. I hadn't even agreed to this, but I couldn't say no to him when he had looked so happy at the thought of me agreeing to going.

Wonderful, I'm going to be spending tomorrow with a bunch of people that more than likely hate my guts for no reason.

It was dark out. Edward was supposed to be home soon. I wanted to wait up for him but I was starting to get tired. Oh well if I get some sleep now I'm sure he'll be here by the time I wake up.


End file.
